Shadamy:A Black Rose
by raidenthehedgehog
Summary: Amy has given up on Sonic,and Shadow has offered a hand to help her get over him. Sonic can't deal with not being adored by Amy anymore and conjures up an evil scheme,tying Amy and Shadow closer.
1. Unexpected Alliances

Amy was on a grassy floor,crying harder than ever. She was in Melody Forest,the flowing river swimming by her, not even the tall Oak trees holding the Mocking Jays that were singing a beautiful song could calm her.

"W-Why,why always m-me?"All of her memories were coming back to her,from when she was ten years old,to when she was thirteen,up to now,at age eighteen,all including a certain spiky  
blue hedgehog.  
But the one memory that was haunting her the most was a recent one,so recent that it took place only a few minutes ago in Mellow Park.

Amy sprang up on her hero,Sonic the hedgehog,when he wasn't looking.  
"FOUND YOU!","Amy?"Amy had a tight grip on Sonic's neck,cutting of his breathing.  
"OH SONIC,I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL DAY,YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!","A-Amy,c-can't b-breath!"  
Amy looked up to the fastest thing alive and noticed his face turning a shade of red,blue,then purple.  
"Oh I'm sorry Sonic,I just love you so much!"  
Amy loosened her grip but she didn't let go of him."Phew,thanks Ames.","Hee hee!"Amy giggled and looked away trying to hide her blush but Sonic already knew because she did it all the time. Sonic looked at the sun and noticed that it was almost sun-set and looked at Amy.  
"Hey Ames?",'Yes Sonikku?","Listen,not to be rude or nothing,but I gotta go.","Why?Can I come?Where are you going?"  
Sonic began to sweat-drop and he rubbed that back of his head and kicked the floor with the tip of his shoes a little.  
"Well,I'm going to the Lavrillia Diner,and-","Oh Sonic that restaurant is so romantic and you want to take me on a date there?Oh Sonic I accept!"  
Amy buried her head in the crook of Sonic's neck."A-Amy no I didn't-","Sonic?"  
Both pink and blue turned to face a brown squirrel that they both knew as Sally. She was wearing a brown Hollister brand shirt with a small pink vest over it and brown skinny jeans with black high-heels.  
"H-Hiya Sally","Ready to go Sonic?","Ye-"  
Amy stepped in front of Sonic keeping Sonic and Sally apart."Sorry Silly,Sonic is taking me on a date right now and he is going to be busy with me for the rest of the day!"  
From behind of Amy,Sonic was signaling to Sally that it wasn't true. Sally turned her attention back to Amy who was nagging on about of how much Sonic and her were a perfect couple but she hesitantly interrupted her.  
"Amy,first of all,my name isn't Silly,it's Sally,and second,hasn't Sonic told you?","Told me what?"  
Amy turned her attention to Sonic who was looking at the sky."Sonic?","Huh?"Sonic looked at Amy who had a confused expression plastered on her face.  
"What haven't you told me?","Oh,that...","I'll give you too some space."  
Sally walked off to a bench a good distance away from the two. Sonic turned to Amy and put his hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath.  
"Amy,"Amy immediately had many thought soaring through her head.'What if he asks me to marry him!EEKKK!'  
Amy smiled at the thought,"I'm going on a date with Sally."Amy's smile was wiped off and left with a shocked expression.  
Sonic turned his head and tightly closed his eyes and waited for the hammer to come down,literally. He opened his eyes only to see Amy starting to tear up,mascara flowing down her cheeks.  
"Oh Amy,d-don't cry,I never wanted to make you cry! Chaos,I hate it when I make you cry!"  
Amy started to move away from Sonic's hands and took a few steps back,taking in shaky breaths.  
She tripped on a rock and fell in a little puddle on the floor that soaked her red and white dress.  
"Ames!"  
Sonic kneeled down to help her up but when he touched her shoulder,she jolted back,staggered up,and ran as fast as she could to get away from him.  
Sonic couldn't stop her,it all happened so fast,faster for the fastest thing alive to even see. Sally saw Amy run away and walked back to Sonic.  
"Sonic?","...I hope she's okay.","We don't have to go anymore if you don't want.","No,no it's cool,let's go!"Sonic picked up Sally bridal style and ran at neck-breaking speed to get to the restaurant.

Amy ran faster and faster until her knees gave up on her and her breath left her,she heaved in air to get her breath back.  
When she finally caught her breath,she looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in Melody Forest. She stayed on the floor,taking in everything that had just occurred.  
When she caught up with everything and realized the situation she was in,she started to cry,hard,rocking back and forth in sadness and anger.  
Somewhere else in the forest,perched up on a tree,lay a sleeping black and red hedgehog that all Mobians knew as the dark and angered Shadow the hedgehog.  
He was sleeping peacefully until,"GRAAAAHHHHH!"  
The outburst almost made him fall off the high Oak tree branch."What the hell?"Shadow jumped off the branch and jogged towards the source of the disturbance. When he got there,what he saw caught him completely by surprise.  
Amy Rose was throwing a bigger tantrum than she had ever had.  
She was breaking down the strong Oak trees with her Piko-Piko hammer like if they were only sticks.  
'What in Mobius?! I never knew she was that fierce!'  
Amy stopped her tantrum when she saw two penetrating ruby eyes staring at her from the shadows.  
"S-STAY BACK!"Amy was about to swing at the figure until he stepped out with his hands raised,showing he was innocent.  
"Relax Rose,it's just me.","What d-do you want,go l-leave me alone!"  
Shadow noted the tears and mascara streaks down her muzzle and turned away."If you insist."  
Even though he acted like he didn't care,he knew she would call him back and he counted down the seconds in his head.'Three,two,one,'  
"Shadow!"Shadow stopped walking and crossed his arms,not turning around to face her.  
"S-Sonic-","Oh God what did that stupid faker do now?Did he forget to buy you flowers for the date?Oh wait,he isn't going out with you."  
"No,he's going out with Sally."That made Shadow freeze and an evil smirk crossed his muzzle but he hid it with a concerned face and turned to Amy.  
"So that's why you're so upset?","Y-Yes.","Well,"  
Shadow walked towards Amy and put a hand on her shoulder  
",wouldn't you want revenge?Revenge on Sonic for breaking your heart so many times?"  
Amy looked up at Shadow and said  
"I-I couldn't do that to Sonic,I couldn't hurt him!"  
"You don't have to hurt him,physically at least,just mentally,make him remember the name Amy Rose,make him fear that name.","But,how can I do that?","With my help,you can."  
Shadow not only wanted revenge for himself,but also for Amy because,deep inside,he knew that he felt for her and hated Sonic even more now for having caused her pain.  
He sighed and looked at Amy."How do you feel now?"."Angry,excited to get my revenge,happy that I WILL be able to get my revenge with you! Thank you Shadow!"  
Amy hugged Shadow and it brought a blush to his tan muzzle,but he merely pulled her away gently.  
"Well you certainly don't look like an angry and vengeful person to fear dressed like that,meet me here with a new wardrobe at five in the morning tomorrow and I will teach you everything you need to know."  
"Okay!"Amy happily skipped off and Shadow watched her take her leave,smirking and shaking his head.  
"This is going to be long process."Shadow walked away from the spot and disappeared into the night shadows.

To Be Continued


	2. New Point of View

Shadow arrived at Melody Forest two hours earlier than planned but he had his reasons.  
Shadow had brought all sorts of training weapons,obstacles,and armor to a clearing somewhere far from their rendezvous point.  
"God she better not come in something revealing like Rouge."  
He walked back to their original meeting spot and hopped on a branch to sleep.

Meanwhile at Amy's house,Amy was putting on her finishing touches to her new look,she too had woken up a tad bit earlier than expected.  
As soon as she was done she went downstairs to eat breakfast,she didn't want to get herself dirty so quickly so she did the most simplest breakfast she could think of,cereal.  
"Well,it's better than nothing."She said to herself.  
When she was finishing up,she stood up and headed to the sink,eating the last of her cereal and putting the white bowl and silver spoon in the sink.  
Amy went outside and walked towards her garage,opening it with the click of a button on the screen of her phone.  
She walked under the door that was still sliding open and got her new black and pink extreme board and walked back outside. She had clicked the button again and made the door closed even though it had just opened all the way. Amy jumped on it and took off towards the forest.

Shadow was still sleeping on his branch when he heard rustling of leaves.  
He opened one eye half-way and looked down at a dark figure under him.  
He was fully alert now and got into a fighting stance and jumped off the branch and tried to Sucker Punch the intruder but was caught by surprise when the sun slowly came up and revealed the one he was meant to meet there.  
"Hey Shadow,didn't know you were an early-bird too."  
Shadow was speechless,what was in front of him,looked nothing like the old pink pest he used to know. Amy was dressed in a hot pink spaghetti-strap shirt with a small black loose shirt that had ripped designs on the sides of it.  
In the middle of the black top,was a white cross-bone skull with a hot pink bow on the right-side of its head.  
The hot pink spaghetti-strap revealed her belly button that was pierced with a pink diamond. She wore a black and hot pink checkered skirt and a black stalking on her right leg and a hot pink one on her left.  
Amy wore black steel-toe combat boots that reached knee-length.  
Amy had taken a magic potion that grew her quills over night so now her pink quills had reached the tip of her tail,almost at the back of the knee.  
The tips of her quills were dyed black and her red headband was replaced with a beanie that had black and hot pink stripes.  
She had black eye-shadow and had asked Raiden for a favor of changing her eye color into a hot pink color,even though Raiden had questioned her and Amy said not to worry,she did it.  
She wore black fingerless gloves and had arm warmers that were the design of her beanie,black and hot pink stripes.  
"Is this the wardrobe you had in mind?"Shadow snapped back to reality,"Y-Yes you did a great job at making an impression.","Thank you.","Good,now follow me.",'Where are we-","Listen to me and follow."  
Amy didn't need to be told twice and the two ran over to the clearing.  
"What is this Shadow?I thought you said we weren't going to hurt anyone.","We aren't but if it gets to that point,you need to be prepared,"  
Shadow threw her a long battle stick and got one for himself.  
Amy caught the stick,knowing what was going on."You need to know how to master your strength and dodge attacks from enemies."  
Shadow readied himself and so did Amy. Shadow ran towards Amy with the stick in hand and tried to whack her but Amy dodged to the right and he missed her,hitting the ground. Amy took this as an opportunity and tried to hit Shadow in the back but he teleported.  
"HEY,THAT'S NOT FAIR!","Do you think your enemies will be willing to play fair? No,they will used their abilities to their advantages and try to harm you."  
Shadow jumped down the branch he was perched on and ran into the forest."Shadow!"Amy ran after him into the forest.

Amy ran looking for him,she searched high and low but all was still until she was tripped on Shadow's stick  
"Oof!"She fell to the floor.  
Shadow was about to whack her again but she rolled away and got up.'A stick is like holding my hammer right?'  
Amy thought to herself,'..Advantages! That's it! I'll block and dodge his attacks like if I was doing Boxercises when I was trying to protect Emrel a while back!"  
Shadow came at her again but this time Amy ducked and elbowed Shadow in the back while he was passing her. "Gra!" Amy turned around and whacked his side.  
He cringed at the pain but turned and struck again.  
Sticks collided when they tried to hit each other. It was a battle to see who would be pushed away.  
Amy ended up being pushed back and Shadow sprang up to do an aerial attack.  
As he came down,Amy back-flipped away but this time,Shadow didn't waist his energy on the grass,instead he landed and ran after her.  
While Amy was flipping,she saw a glint of Shadow,when she was on her hands,she switched her motion and went forward instead of backwards and kicked Shadow in the jaw with her steel-toe boots sending him flying back,his back hitting the trunk of an Oak tree,countering his attack.  
He recovered quickly,spitting out the blood in his mouth. Amy saw the blood and gasped.  
"SHADOW! OH I'M SO SORRY!"  
Amy was about to help him up but Shadow stopped her.  
"NO! Rule One:Never show any mercy to your opponent!They won't show any for you so you need to keep going until they can't stand anymore,tell me when you've had enough and we'll stop,just don't kill me!"  
"O-Okay!"Amy charged at Shadow but he teleported again in the back of her and kicked her in the back of her head. She fell forward but used her stick to trip Shadow and he fell as well.  
Amy got up and started to run,the impact of Shadow's rocket shoe made her head bleed.  
She heard the swishing sounds of the engines on the soles of his shoes so she jumped up on a branch and stayed as quite as possible and saw him run in the same direction she was going in.  
'Good,that'll keep him occupied for a while.'  
She ran back through the forest,moving branches out of her way and jumping over logs,something back at the clearing caught her she attention.

Shadow heard the rustling behind him due to his sensitive hearing,and ran back to the clearing. Amy arrived and looked for the one thing she had came back for and when she grabbed it.  
Shadow had caught her by surprise and whacked her on the shoulder,making her drop it but he didn't see the object fall to the floor  
"Owww...S-Shadow,it hurts..."  
Shadow felt bad now and went down on one knee to see how bad she was hurt.  
"Are you alright?"  
Amy turned around and grabbed him in a choke-hold and held a knife to his neck.  
"Rule One:Never show mercy to your opponents."  
Shadow was shocked but smirked,"Oh,you're good. Okay,that's enough for today,go home and get some rest,it's nearly sundown."  
Shadow got out of her deadly hold and helped her up.  
"Really?How long have we been training?","Quite some time,go home,meet me here tomorrow."  
"Okay,bye Shadow,and-"Shadow turned around to face Amy."Yes?","Thank you.",'Your welcome,but we're not through yet,we are going through new things every time,see you tomorrow,"  
"See you."  
Amy walked away and grabbed her extreme board and flew back home.

To Be Continued


	3. Old News

Amy headed back home around 9:42.  
She opened the garage door with her phone and went inside before it completely opened and put in the hover board next to her black and hot pink motorbike.  
She left the garage and went inside her home. Everything was dark.  
'Strange,I remember leaving the kitchen lights on. Well,a lot has happened today,maybe it's just my imagination.'  
Before Amy could even blink,the lights all turned on and out popped all of Team Element's members shouting loud.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!","Wha-?!",'CRAP! It's my birthday! I was right,to many things have been going on,it totally slipped my mind.'  
Amy looked at the many faces as their smiles turned to confusion.  
Rouge was the one who spoke first."Uh,what the hell happened to you?"  
Amy looked down at herself and blushed.'DAMN! I should have changed first back in the forest!" Manic spoke next." Hey,it looks good on you,better than that stupid dress."  
Amy smiled and closed the door.  
"But seriously though,"Said Espio,"What happened to you,you look like a punk-rocker."  
"Miss Amy?"  
Cream came forward and looked at Amy."Why are you dressed like that?","O-Oh,it's because...",'I have to think of something and fast!'  
Amy got an idea and picked little Cream up."B-Because my mother bought it for me and I thought it would be a good idea to where it.","But Miss Amy,what about your quills and-"  
"Cream it's just a make-over okay!"  
Cream was shocked and so were the others that Amy would yell at the young rabbit.  
Amy looked at the team,at Raiden,who was just about to die of laughter,and then little Cream.  
She was almost at tears.  
Amy put her down."...Sorry."Amy whispered quietly,as she walked up the stairs and towards her room,slamming the door.  
Sonic was the most shocked of everyone there,except Vanilla,Cream's mother."Okay...lets get this party going!"Knuckles announced.  
Everyone looked at Knuckles who was getting behind the turn tables. The words' ELEMENTAL TURNS' in bold italics the colors of blue and black. He started playing the track 'Sorry For Party Rockin' by LMFAO. Scourge and Sonic took the microphones and began to sing.

"Sorry For Party Rockin."

"Yo,I be up in the party,lookin' for a hottie to bone. I got a drink in my hand and it's just called buffalo. Poppin' bottles in the house with the models in the V.I.P. All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see."  
"LET'S GO!"  
The two sang at the same time.  
"People always say that my music's loud,'Sorry For Party Rockin!'. Neighbors complain saying 'Turn it down','Sorry For Party Rockin!'Haters don't like we got the spotlight,'Sorry For Party Rockin'! When they talk shit,we just be like 'Sorry For Party Rockin!'"  
Sonic began to sing  
"Baby,baby,baby,I'm awfully crazy, off ciroc,off patron, shit whatever's tasty! We ain't got no manners,hangin' off the rafters, let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't outlast us. Check my style,take a good look I'm fresh bitch in my whip with music so loud I'm deaf bitch! Getting brain at a red light with people watching 'Sorry For Party Rockin!'"  
The two once again sang in sync  
"If you show up already tore up this is what you say 'Sorry For Party Rockin!' And if you blacked out with your sack out,this is what you say,'Sorry For Party Rockin!' And if you throw up in your hoe's cup,this is what you say,'Sorry For Party Rockin!' And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick,this is what you say,'Sorry For Party Rockin!'"  
Scourge took the spotlight.  
"I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club,sippin pub,really drunk,and I see a fat booty,gotta grab it,it's a habit automatic like uzi!"  
Sonic kicked in  
"Uzi with the sick flow make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's Redfoo the dude a true Party Rockaaaaah!"  
"I'm true to the game too,it's called beerpong and I can't loose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back with ciroc on tap and a little bit off goose oh,oh yeah we killing shit with our money we diligent so here's a sorry in advance no hard feelings bitch!"  
"Sorry For Party Rockin! People always say that my music's loud 'Sorry For Party Rockin!' Neighbors complain saying 'Turn it down!','Sorry For Party Rockin!' Haters don't like w got the spotlight,'Sorry For Party Rockin!' When they talk shit we just be like,'Sorry For Party Rockin!'"

The song ended and the two took a bow,walking off the miniature stage. Sonic still couldn't take his mind off of Amy.  
'She looked pretty upset,I should go check on her.'  
Sonic walked up the caramel colored stairs when no-one was looking. When he had disappeared, Sally began to look for him. Sonic arrived to Amy's door,the little sign on the wood saying,'Go Away.'  
"Amy?"  
Sonic knocked on the door lightly.  
No respond.  
"Uh,Amy ya in there?" Sonic noticed the door opened slightly. He gently pushed it open,the door creaking a bit.  
Sonic squinted,his eyes adjusting to the darkness.  
"Amy?"  
When his eyes adjusted,he saw the pink bed sheets on the ground as if they were thrown across the room,the lamp on the night stand was smashed into the wall,a crack on the green walls and the blue lamp shattered to pieces.  
The balcony windows were open,and it seems as if they were slammed open because the skinny wooded doors were almost broken in half and behind them on the walls were cracked aswell.  
"A-Amy?!"Sonic was panicking.  
"A-Amy where are you?!"  
Sonic went outside into the balcony. She was nowhere in sight,Sonic was not able to see her in the pouring rain.

"God dammit!"Amy yelled,she was wandering in the forest again.  
She was angry that she had forgotten her coat."I'm drenched and everyone probably hates me!"  
She began to look around at the branches and tree tops.  
"Well,I guess this isn't a total loss,the sight is really relaxing  
and I don't need to worry about anything for now,might as well take a run!"  
Amy jumped up into a small tree,advancing to higher ones in order to get to the top.  
"Okay,this is high,hope I don't fall,at least that will end my misery."Amy began to run from tree  
branch to tree branch.  
"Alright this is awesome!"  
Amy began to go faster,the world becoming  
a blur to her.  
Everything was fine until,"WHA-?!"Amy slipped on a crooked wet branch,and began to plummet to the grassy floor."AHHHHH!"  
Amy was  
nearing the end,she closed her eyes,awaiting the impact,but it never came. She felt a breeze going through her quills and a swooshing sound,  
also something touching her.  
She opened her eyes to look around and what she found amazed her.  
"S-Sonic?!","Amy,what in Chaos are you doin' out here?"  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
Sonic skidded to a halt and set Amy on her feet. She began to walk away.  
"A-Amy wait!","Leave me be Sonic,I don't want to see you,let alone speak to you!","Jeeze you're starting to sound alot like Shadow."  
Amy's heart skipped a beat at the name.  
"W-What's that supposed to mean?!","Well,he's always grumpy,and he's such a downer."Amy used her speed to appear in front of Sonic  
in a flash.  
"Don't you EVER talk about him like that!"Her eyes were fierce,she bared her fangs and was letting off a low growl.  
"Why are you so protective over him all of a sudden,you used ta hate him!"Amy turned around in a huff and began to walk away.  
"That's none of your concern.","A-Amy wait!"Sonic was just about to go after her when something got in the way,or someone.  
"Get away from her,faker.","Shadow!"  
Amy stopped in her tracks,had he heard  
everything she said?  
"Get outta the way Shadow!","Get out of here faker,she doesn't want to talk to you didn't you here her the first time?!"  
'Damn,he was listening...'  
Amy blushed and stood still,hopping Shadow would forget she was there eventually.  
"You don't have to speak for her!","I don't have to you insolent blue waist of fur!","Fine then!"Sonic ran from the see seen,angry as can be.  
Shadow turned his attention to the place Amy was,or once was."Rose?",'Crap!'Amy was  
hiding behind a tree."Hmm."  
'Please go away,please go away,please go away.'  
Amy was praying that Shadow would leave. She heard footsteps,but they weren't coming closer,in fact,they were getting farther away.  
Amy peeked from behind the tree when she  
didn't here anymore footsteps. No one was there."Phew!"Amy turned back only to be startled by Shadow who was standing in front of her.  
"Oh crap Shadow!","There you are!","Jesus why did you do that you scared me!"  
Shadow chuckled and moved away a little."Faker was right about one thing,you shouldn't be out here,you could catch a cold."  
"No,everyone is in my house."  
"Why?","It's my birthday and I yelled at Cream.","Well,happy birthday."  
"Thanks,but no thanks,I'm not really that happy about it."  
"Why?"  
"Well think about it,it's just one year closer to death.","Humph,never thought about it that way."  
"Yeah."  
Amy began to walk away again."Well,you need to stay some place.","I know.","Do you want to come with me to the ARK? It has plenty of rooms to sleep in."Amy turned around and smiled. Shadow's heart began to pound in his chest.  
'What is this feeling?',"Thanks Shadow but,"Shadow was interrupted from his thoughts."I have a home on the other side of town,I'll be good over there.","Oh,that's alright,need me to take you over there?","Naw,I'll just run there.","Well,alright,I won't question you,goodnight.","Goodnight."  
Amy began to run to her home while Shadow used Chaos control to teleport to the ARK.

To Be Continued...


	4. In With the New,Out With the Old

Sonic stormed into Amy's home in which the party was held. Everyone was having a good time dancing to the remixes that Knuckles was playing on the,'Elemental Turns' turn tables.  
He slammed the door,no one heard it except Tails,who was talking to Cream and Cheese. Tails watched Sonic as he began to walk into the hallway.  
"Cream?","Yes Tails?","I'll be right back.","Okay! Hurry back!"Tails began to run into the hallway,curiosity getting the best of him.  
Tails found Sonic in the bathroom drying himself off with a towel."Sonic?","Wha-?Oh Tails,hey buddy.","Why are you so soaked?","Don't worry about it buddy!","Well,alright."Tails was able to see that Sonic was trying to hide his anger,so he began to think of the reasons his best friend would be so upset.  
It hit him like lightning."Hey Sonic,where's Amy?","Who cares!"His hypothesis was correct,Sonic and Amy had disappeared around the same time,Sonic came in from outside in the rain,Amy was still gone and Sonic was angry."Did you two have a fight of somewhat?","N-No!","You stuttered..."Sonic looked away,taking a deep breath."She was with Shadow.","So?","W-What do ya mean 'so'?! I think he's up to something,she was acting all weird like if I meant nothing to her,a-and her new look,the way she talks!"Sonic grabbed his head in frustration."For all we know,Shadow used some kinda brain washing thingy on her!"Tails was analyzing the situation and came up with a conclusion."I think Amy is over you and maybe likes Shadow now,you're just thinking of excuses to deny the truth that she might of moved on."  
"W-What are ya sayin?","I'm saying,you just might be jealous of Shadow.","W-What?! Ha ha,me? Jealous of that faker?! He he-he's..."Sonic frowned and looked at the floor."I have to go Sonic,just think about what I said,and think about what's best for Amy,she just might have found someone who cares for her,see ya."  
Tails began to walk out of the restroom to leave Sonic with his thoughts.'B-But...I do care for her...'

Amy finally arrived to her house in Emerald Coast,the sound of the ocean waves splashing in a rhythm.  
"I miss this plaaaawaaaaa?"Amy looked around her house that she hadn't been in in years.  
Pictures of Sonic on her walls everywhere,the carpets with his face,Sonic plushies scattered everywhere. The table cloth had his face all over it. The walls were blue and green.  
She was shocked,"I-I can't believe it...was I really THAT obsessed with him?!","I guess so."Amy twirled around to find Shadow leaning on the doorway,arms crossed,fur wet,and eyes tired."Shadow,what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to the ARK?"  
"I was,but I decided to check up on you to see if you arrived safely."Shadow looked around her domain,glancing at the several images in disgust."You should get rid of all this..."Amy began to collect all of the posters off the walls."I am,trust me."Amy collected a decent amount and went outside,heading towards a can that was behind the house with matches in her hand.  
Shadow followed suit with balled up posters and Sonic plushies. Amy and Shadow put the posters and plushies in the can. Amy lit the match and threw it in the can,everything lighting up in flames. Amy began to think about all those years she had waisted chasing him,only for all that love to turn into hate. She was able to feel tears in her eyes,all the effort she put into making him see how great she was,for nothing. All of the heart breaks,Amy was sniffling and tears once again flowed down her face.  
"Rose?","H-Huh? Oh,s-sorry Shadow..."Shadow felt guilty,had he done something wrong? Shadow hesitated,but put a hand on her shoulder. Amy was surprised,was  
she imagining things?  
"S-Shadow?","Rose,"Shadow's heart began to race again."I will never hurt you,not like he did,I'll be by you're side."Amy's eyes were shinning,her tears coming down faster. Amy didn't  
say anything,she hugged Shadow.  
This time,she didn't squeeze like she used to with Sonic,it was a gentle hug,yet close.  
Shadow was blushing now,but hugged back."Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on,you know who to call.","G-Ghost Busters?" Shadow looked at Amy,still crying but smiling,they both shared a laugh."Yeah,I'm from Ghost Busters,and I'll make sure take care of anything that haunts you,like his memory.","Oh Shadow.."  
Shadow and Amy headed inside to get more things to burn.

Everyone was departing from the party that was supposed to be for Amy. Sonic and Knuckles watched everyone run to their cars in order not to get wet from the rain. Sonic and Knuckles were the last ones inside. Knuckles was held back because he needed to put away the  
turn tables,the microphone,the speakers,ext.  
Sonic stayed behind because he has helping Knuckles. Knuckles found it odd that he hadn't said a word the entire time."Sonic,what's up with you?"  
Sonic wasn't listening to him,he was still thinking about what his adopted brother had said."Sooonic."  
'What do I do,do I really like Sall? Or did I just realize that I like Amy,or do I really like Amy,or-'  
"SONIC YOU ASS LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMNIT!","Wha-?!"  
Sonic almost attacked Knuckles for scaring him like that."What?"  
"I said,what's up with you? You've been acting all weird since Amy came in with her new look.","She...she was with Shadow.","Where were you when you were gone,how do you know he was with Amy?"Sonic face palmed.  
'Sometimes I wish Knuckles was as smart as Tails...',''I left to look for Amy and when I found her,she was with Shadow!","...Ohhhh I get it now.",'Yeah.","Well,"Knuckles took the suitcase with all the equipment and began to walk to the door.",let's go Sonic!","Naw.","What?","I think I'll stay here and clean up for Amy,it's the least I can do right?","If you say so."Knuckles walked out the door and closed it behind him. Sonic waited for Knuckles to pull out of the driveway in the T.E. Van. He peered out the blinds,moving into the shadows when the headlights turned on and hit him. When Knuckles was gone,Sonic began to search all of Amy's cabinets for any evidence of Shadow having done something bad.  
He opened every drawer but found nothing.'Her room!'Sonic zipped upstairs to search for clues.  
He searched everywhere but no sign of Shadow anywhere. He looked around the room for anything he might of missed. He spotted a small trash can,untouched. Sonic reached for it and began to rummage through it. Sonic found something. He looked at it,it was a picture of Amy but it looked like the picture might have been torn in half. Sonic searched for the other half,when he found it,he was surprised.  
His face was on the other one,a red 'x' drawn over him. He put the two pieces together,Amy  
had her arms around his neck,his face full of disgust.  
She looked so happy,her eyes shined and he looked annoyed.  
'Amy must've ripped this up...'Sonic sat on the floor in utter shock.  
"She hates me...what have I done?..."

"Well,that's all of them!","Yes,I'm glad. I got sick of seeing that faker's face. How did you even get all of those things?","Um,Sonic Fans ,Sonic Shop at the mall,and years and years of collecting!"  
"Wow,all of that for him?","Yeah,I still can't get over how obsessed I was."  
"Neither can I.","Shadow,I think we should go to sleep now,its...oh crap! It's 1:56 a.m.!"  
"That was alot to burn after all.","True."  
"Well,goodnight Amy."Amy froze,had she heard right?"Y-You just called me Amy.."  
"Well,I figured since we are going to be allies in this,I should respect you and call you by your real name,like you do to me."  
Amy blushed and looked away."Thanks Shadow."There was a thunder clap from a distance that made Amy jump into Shadow's arms."Oh Crap!","H-Hey! Relax!"Amy sent Shadow and herself falling downwards.  
Shadow,in an attempt to stop themselves from falling,spun around and tried to hold Amy up,but failed.  
As a result,Shadow had landed on top of Amy when they hit the floor."Owww.","Ahh,are you alright?"  
"Yeah."They opened their eyes and made eye contact. The two blushes as hot pink met crimson red.  
Shadow began to get up."S-Sorry.","No,it was my fault."He stood up and held out a hand for Amy.  
Amy smiled and took his hand.  
"You seem to be pretty spooked about the weather,would you like me to stay?"  
"If you want.","Where will I be sleeping?","Should I take that as a yes?"  
Shadow nodded.  
"Well,I don't have a guest room,I always came here to be alone in my imaginary world of Sonamy!","Sonamy?","Yeah,it's this thing I thought of that combines Sonic's and my name! Smart huh!","If you say. So where will I be sleeping again?"  
Amy looked down sheepishly."My room?","And you?"Amy blushed."My room."  
Shadow blushed aswell,rubbing the back of his head while trying to avoid the eyes of Amy.  
"Well,let's go to bed."  
The two headed towards the room.  
"Need some jamies?","Yes please."Amy tossed a pair of pants,but there was a catch."I am not wearing these."Amy came out from the restroom where she had changed into a Sonic nightgown.  
"I'm sorry,but it's the only clothes I have here. I wouldn't want to wear those Sonic pj pants either but its the only thing left soo...","Fine..."Shadow grudgingly walked to the bathroom with the Sonic pants in hand. When he came out,the two laid in the bed,both trying to make it less awkward by staying as far away from themselves as possible without falling off the bed.  
"Shadow?","Hm?","Goodnight.","Goodnight."  
The two fell asleep faster than usual.

To Be Continued...


	5. Moving On

"Sonic!","A-Ah! Yes Sally?","I need fifty dollars! Hand it over."  
"U-Uh,sure,b-but"Sonic took out his wallet and handed the money over to Sally. Sally  
snatched it and began to walk out the house.  
"W-Wait! Why do ya need it?","I needed it to complete the money for a plane ticket."  
"W-What? Where are ya going?!"  
"None of your business Sonic!","B-But,what about me?!"  
"Do you have enough money to buy a ticket?","Well,no-"  
"See you later!"  
"S-Sally!" It was too late,Sally had gone out of Sonic's small flat. Sonic heard the engine of her car turn on.  
"S-Sally..."

Amy woke to the cold air hitting her face and the moonlight shinning on her,the seagulls squalling in the skies.  
She felt warm and so comfortable in her position,her body relaxed and mind rested. Amy felt breathing  
on her neck and shuffling behind her."Hmm?"Amy opened her eyes,her vision blurry,as well as her mind.  
She heard a grunt and turned around.  
Shadow was lying next to her,his arm around her waist.  
'Was this why I was so cozy?'  
Amy's mind began to work right again and she saw the problem she was in.'Oh shit,what do I do,his arm is on me!'  
Amy needed to get out of his hold without waking him up,and she needed to do it quick before he woke up.  
She slowly shuffled to her right,towards the edge of the bed. The was a disapproving grunt and his grasp got tighter,bringing her even closer to him.  
"Mmm-mma","What?"  
Shadow began to mumble something that Amy couldn't make out.  
"M-Maria.."Amy knew that name from somewhere,but she couldn't remember.  
"M-Maria,d-don't die...d-don't leave..."  
Amy could remember now,Maria was Shadow's greatest friend when he was still on the ARK before G.U.N. found out about him.  
"Oh Shadow."Shadow began to shake and whimper.'Oh,he must be having a nightmare! I should-no,he'll wake up and see me like this."Amy got an idea.  
"It's okay Shadow,I'm here."Amy began to rub his arms in a caring way,it was the only thing she could reach without waking him up.  
"M-Maria..","It's alright Shadow,I'm happy now,don't worry for me.","Maria..."  
Amy turned around to look at Shadow,he was no longer shaking and he seemed relaxed.  
Amy saw that Shadow was beginning to open his eyes,she turned back around and pretended to be asleep.  
Shadow's eyes fluttered open,feeling safe. He looked around and saw Amy sleeping peacefully.  
He noticed his arm draped over her waist. He blushed.  
He moved his hand away from her slowly trying not to wake her,clueless to the fact that she was already awake.  
Shadow moved away and got off the bed. Amy opened one eye,closing it again when she saw Shadow walk towards the bathroom to change out of his pj's which was in front of her. When he closed the door,she got out of the bed to change before he got out.'I have to hurry.' She began to put on her cloths from the night before.  
She was barley putting on her skirt when Shadow walked out of the bathroom.  
Shadow looked up,seeing Amy frozen,covering her backside.  
It only took one look for him to change course and rush back into the bathroom. From behind the door,Shadow was leaning on the sink counter blushing madly.'She was in her underwear.'  
If Shadow wasn't blushing before,he was most definitely blushing now.  
Amy was still frozen in place,she was just seen without her skirt,by a guy.  
"S-Sorry."Shadow spoke from behind the door,waking Amy up."I-It's alright."

Amy rushed into changing,putting her skirt,stalkings,socks,then boots on.  
She began to walk out of the room until something occurred to her."Shadow,you can come out now."  
Shadow slowly opened the door,peeking out to make sure she wasn't still changing."You sure?"  
There was no response,maybe she left?  
Shadow walked out of the bathroom,looking out the window.  
The sky still looked like night,the sun wasn't out yet.'Sunrise will come soon. We better get going.'  
Shadow sniffed the air and smelled a mixture of different fragrances.'Eggs,bacon,toast...pancakes?'  
Shadow followed the scent to the kitchen.  
He turned the corner and saw Amy wearing a black apron and standing in front of the stove,cooking."Amy,you cook?","Huh? Oh hi Shadow,yeah,I used to cook all the time for Sonic when he had come back from a run,or a big adventure."  
"That's,good I guess.","How many pancakes do you want,eggs scrambled or sunny side up?"  
Shadow sweat-dropped."N-No Amy,thank you but,I don't really need to eat."  
"But,how are you going to get the energy for training?","I can feed off of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds or anything with Chaos energy.","Oh,so what are you going to do while I cook?"  
"I'm going to the forest to set up the clearing with the equipment,hopefully it survived the rain."  
"You didn't take it back to the ARK?"  
"I didn't think it was going to rain.","Well,okay. When I'm done eating,I'm going to be at my house to get some warm clothes."  
"Alright,see you at rendezvous point in a few,","See ya."  
Amy made the mistake of watching Shadow as he walked out of the house,she wasn't watching the food on the pans,burning her bacon a tad bit.  
"Oh crap!" Amy flipped the slice of over and began to cook the other side of it.  
When she was done,she put her food on a blue plate with Sonic's face on it. She looked down at the food,slightly drooling at the delicious sight. The toasts were evenly browned,making it crunchy. The butter on the pancakes ran down the edges,melting into soft liquid. The bacon was as crispy as an autumn leaf that if stepped on would make that brilliant crunching sound.  
Her eggs were scrambled with small copped up pieces of tomato and peppers.  
Her and Shadow had gone grocery shopping between the time of when they were burning the Sonic collections and from when they went to sleep.  
Amy sat down and began to dig into her scrumptious food,she was an excellent cook.

Shadow was walking into the forest,admiring the beauty of it during the dark.  
He was planning to work on aim with arrows,guns,then axes. Shadow looked for the spot in where he had left the equipment at. He found the clearing,and there in the center was the equipment,it was wet,but it was there.  
Shadow picked up the one of the bullseye targets and began to walk away from the clearing and into the forest.  
He set the up in different locations. After that,he picked up targets for the shooting. He was planning on using disks to throw in the air,Amy would have to shoot them down in mid-air before the landed on the grass. Shadow had found an area where there was room to move,surrounded by Oak trees.  
That would be used for the axe practice,Amy would have to throw the axes and hatchets at the targets Shadow would nail on the bark.  
He began to get to work on setting up the area correctly.

Amy had finished her breakfast and set the plate in the sink. She walked out the door and looked at the sky,the clouds were visible now and a faint color of blue could be seen.  
"Okay,time to go."Amy began to run towards her original home.  
She began to accelerate faster,the wind going through her quills,her heart raced with ecstasy as her desires to run were fulfilled.  
The world became a blur and her eyes scanned her surroundings,everything passing by her at full speed. There was something wrong with today's run,there was a strange sound in the background.  
'What is that? I never hear it when I-',"AH!","WHA-"Amy had collided with someone,making her tumble down with them. Due to the speed she had been going,the impact was much more stronger than the average human would feel. She landed on her back,the impact was horrible.  
"Ah,fuck...","Woah,my head."Amy opened her eyes to look at the other victim from the crash.  
"Sonic! What are you doing here?!","A-Amy?"  
"You're so slow.","Wait,what are you doing here?"Amy put a hand on her him and lashed out her other hand,her Piko Piko hammer appearing out of thin air. She pointed it towards him.  
"It is not important,get out of my way,or else.","W-Wait! I need to ask you something."  
Amy looked at him cautiously,putting her hammer over her shoulder."Make it snappy."  
Sonic began to look around,emerald eyes dashing from left to right  
"I-I wanted to know if,if...if-","Hurry up I have somewhere to be!"Sonic flinched at her outburst,something he usually never did."I-If you moved on from me..."  
Amy was not expecting that question.  
"What makes you think that?"Sonic handed her the ripped picture that he had re-taped. Amy took it from his white glove.  
"Where did you get this?!"Amy already knew the answer because she remembered putting the picture in the trash can in her room."I-I-","You searched me room didn't you?!"Amy began to walk towards him,hammer in hand."A-Amy,I didn't want to but-","You did didn't you?! How dare you!"  
Amy's hammer began to transform,an upgrade Raiden had also helped her out with.  
Her hammer grew spikes around it,the yellow brim turned pink and the red body turned black.  
"You invaded my room,you followed me into the forest-","A-Amy!"Sonic was cornered between two trees that were growing next to each other.  
"AND YOU BROKE MY HEART!"Amy raised her hammer,spikes pointing down at Sonic. Sonic looked away in fear,ears folded down,and body shaking.  
The hit never came down."No Amy."Sonic opened his eyes at the voice.  
Shadow was holding Amy's arm,preventing her from hurting Sonic.  
"Shadow?","He's not worth it,well,at least not yet."Amy looked at Shadow,then Sonic who was looking at her hot pink eyes,his eyes begging for mercy.  
"Fine." Amy put her hammer away,walking away from Sonic. Sonic just stood there,completely shocked.  
Amy remembered something.  
"Oh and Sonic?"Sonic turned his head towards Amy's voice."I did move on from you."  
Amy took the taped picture and ripped it again,this time,ripping it into tiny pieces. Amy began to run towards her home.  
Shadow looked at Sonic who was still a little shaken up from the incident.  
"Heh,idiot faker."Shadow went after Amy and left Sonic alone,regretting everything.

Amy arrived to her home,Shadow appearing only seconds later.  
"I'll wait out here,take your time.","Alright Shadow."  
Amy unlocked the door and walked in her house,she dropped her keys at the sight.  
"What,the,hell!","What is it?"Shadow had heard her and walked inside to see what Amy had been upset about.  
There was a mess,red plastic cups everywhere,beer bottles on the ground. Amy could see her couch was moved around,the kitchen lights were broken and the pieces were on the ground. Shadow moved a pillow from the ground,throwing it across the room,grossed out by the trow up underneath it.  
"What happened here?","My party,was obviously great without me."  
Amy jumped around the broken things on the floor and the many things that weren't supposed to be on the floor to get to her room which was upstairs."Err,just stay down here,I'll be right back."  
"Okay,want me to clean up around here?","N-No,um,I'll clean it later on."  
Amy began to go up the stairs,maneuvering around the many pee puddles.'Oh,what animals!'  
Amy entered her room,looking for her luggage to pack her things. She figured if the house was going to be a mess,she should pack her things and stay at her other home in Emerald Coast.  
Amy moved around the many broken things on the velvet carpet. She opened her closet door,getting her pink luggage and placing it on her bed. She unzipped it and began to put her clothes in it.  
'Oh,almost forgot I need to change.' Amy made sure to close and lock her door before she changed.  
She was now dressed in a black winter coat with pink tiger stripes. She wore black fingerless gloves with a pink strap and black sweat pants with pink Converse. She put back on her beanie after brushing through her quills. She left her room with her luggage and headed back downstairs.  
"Shadow,","Yes?","Let's go.","Alright."Shadow and Amy left the house and headed to the forest to begin on her training.

To Be Continued...


	6. Revenge on the Innocent

"What do you mean it didn't hit the target?!","Its off by five inches! You missed the center!","It doesn't have to be perfect! It's impossible!"," You need to go beyond the limits of what you think is possible!"," It's close enough!"Amy was working with the arrows,she made a good shot,but Shadow didn't think it was good enough.  
"Try again!","Okay fine!"Amy took out another arrow from the bag on the floor and held it in her hand,placed it on the bow,and waited,concentrating.  
Shadow was watching,not expecting what she was planning on doing.  
Amy started running back,going farther away from the target."What are you doing?!"Amy turned around,still running,and aimed for the target at the new distance. She pointed,aimed,and shot.  
Bullseye.  
Amy began to take off,leaving Shadow behind."Amy wait!" Amy ran faster,her sweat pants making a swooshing sound. Amy grabbed an AK-47 Shadow had laying on the floor and a few red disks. Amy threw the disks quite a distance and began loading the rifle while running after them. She stopped running and once again pointed,aimed,and shot. She had gotten all five of them,not one miss.  
"Amy!"Shadow was catching up. Amy's heart pounded.  
She took off deeper into the forest and looked for the axes,Shadow had shown her where they were before them had started practice.  
Amy found them and grabbed four of them at a time and placed them on trees,one each. She stayed perched up until Shadow had shown. She began to jump to several trees,chucking the axes and hatchets down at the targets,Shadow in the middle of it all.  
"What the hell?!" Amy jumped from tree to tree,grabbing and throwing the sharp blades.  
Shadow felt like he was going to get hit by one of them,but it was like the axes were repelled to him,not of them dared to near him,all heading towards the targets. The axes were gone and Shadow was furious."AMY!" Amy ran again,heading towards a nearby river that led to a waterfall.  
Shadow followed her. When Amy arrived,she jumped on the many rocks sticking out of the rapid waters.  
Shadow stopped chasing her at the bank.  
Amy stood on one of the rocks,her Converse's getting splashed by the passing water.  
"What do you think you are dong? Get back here! You could fall in and I am not going after you!","This is what you wanted right? For me to go beyond my limits?","I didn't mean-","Go back to the forest and tell me how I did!","You were going too fast,you couldn't have made it,I'm lucky you didn't kill me back there!","I'm not moving until you check,so either you go see the results,or you come and get me off of this rock! Your choice!","Fine!"

Shadow began to head back into the forest to see the results of Amy's foolishness.  
"She probably missed the targets completely!" Shadow first went to the arrows.  
"This is stupid,there's no way-Huh?!" Shadow was astonished at seeing the arrow smack dab in the middle of the red dot,perfect.  
"T-That's impossible.." Shadow looked around at the disks,he had brought 46 total,he counted them and there were only 41 left. He began to look for the ruble of the shattered disks. He found them and almost had a heart attack. All five of them,there on the floor,not one was missed.  
Shadow began to doubt himself and ran towards the axes.  
He found them and began to search every one,making sure they all had a direct hit.  
"Oh Chaos..." He found a single black quill on one of the axes."I didn't feel that come off..."  
Shadow was amazed,surprised,terrified that he could've died,grateful,but out of everything,proud.  
Shadow walked back to the waterfall with a smile on his face.

Amy saw him emerge from the trees."Well?" Shadow began to clap,his claps echoing in the empty forest,the water's rhythm going along.  
"I can't believe you,you went beyond your limits,and my expectations.","So,I passed this practice?"  
"Passed? No,you killed it,that was an amazing performance!","Really?!","Yes,really."Amy laughed and smiled in joy,she had impressed Shadow with her own two hands.  
"So,"Shadow held out a hand,"are you going to get off of that?","Yeah,I'm comi-WAH!","AMY!" Amy had slipped on the wet rock,plummeting into the waters below."SHADOW!" Shadow tried to reach for her hand,off by five inches...  
Amy sunk into the water,the water swallowing her whole. She couldn't breathe,the cold contact had made her gasp,lungs filled with water. She held onto her neck,she felt herself submerging,floating to the top.  
Her head popped out,mouth opening ,gasping for air. The power of the waters were to strong for her,the waters began to push her away from Shadow,leading her to the edge of the waterfall.  
"Amy no!" Shadow began to run along side Amy,waiting for the right time to jump in. Shadow saw his chance,he began to accelerate,passing Amy.  
He jumped into the freezing water,the moment it touched his quills,it sent chills to his body.  
It was pretty much like jumping into a river that had just barley unfroze. Shadow began to kick and move his arms.  
Amy felt weak,the waterfall only a foot away,her ears folded back,eyes closed."Amy!" A log that had been floating around got stuck between a big boulder in the water and the river bank,stopping Shadow.  
'NO!'It was too late.  
Amy felt herself being pulled down."SHADOW!"Amy began to fall,gravity coming to take a soul.  
"No..."Shadow was in complete shock,not knowing what to do for once. He heard the screams of Amy,the screams getting smaller and farther,falling more. The screams stopped.

"Sonic,you can't just mope around,get outside and run!",Rmmdnnwnnrnn!..","What?"Sonic lifted his head from Tails' kitchen table."I don't want to run!"Sonic slammed his head back on the table."Oh Sonic..."Sonic had come to Tails' house for help,but so far,Tails was at a loss for advise."You can't hide forever,you need to tell Amy you're sorry.","She'll just try to kill me again!","What?"  
Sonic sighed and explained the story to Tails,and about Sally leaving.  
"Wow,well,I can tell you this,that was a really bad move,searching Amy's things.","I KNOW! But,I was just so suspicious,guess you were right,she moved on.","Yeah."  
Sonic got up from his sea at the table and walked to Tails' living room,which was right next to the kitchen."Another thing is,I don't think Sally really likes you.","Yeah...yeah I'm starting to think that too. How could she just leave like that?!" Sonic jumped on the lavender couch and put a violet pillow over his head."I screwed up BIG time buddy.","I'll say." Tails looked at his step-brother,feeling horrible for his pain. Sonic got an idea. He jumped off the couch and began to head to the door."Sonic! Wait where are you going?","I have an idea Tails,an idea that will solve all my problems!"Sonic ran out the door and left Tails alone in his home.  
'Well,at least he won't break my table with his head now.'

Amy was floating,holding onto black and blue hands for dear life."R-Raiden,I'm so glad you caught me!","What exactly are you doing here Amy?","Just get me at the top of the waterfall an I'll explain."  
Raiden obeyed and began to hover over to the top. Her long smooth black quills swayed in the breeze. The blue stripes glowed on her quills,down her arms and legs,scars on both her eyes and the ridges of her eyes,and on the top of her head.  
Shadow was still in shock,holding onto the log."Shadow!" Shadow was snapped out of his trance,hearing the voice of Amy and seeing Raiden flying over.  
The two landed in front of the scared hog."Here,let me help you with that."Raiden held out a hand for Shadow. Shadow grabbed her hand,he was shaking madly. Amy gasped at seeing Shadow climb out of the rapid waters"You're soaked!","You're alive..."Shadow hugged Amy,his whole body shaking."S-Shadow?","I-I thought I lost you...","Oh Shadow..."Amy hugged Shadow back as Raiden watched the two,looking around.'Awwwwkwarrrrrd.'Raiden thought to herself. Raiden faked a cough to get their attention."Um,Amy,you said you would explain?","Oh,err,well it's kinda,um it's sorta a-","Raiden,come with me."Raiden nodded as Shadow led her away to explain."Why the hell are you two here,she almost died,and you almost lost another close to you!","Wait how-","I can read minds Shadow.","Then read this."Shadow started to think about the past events and Raiden read every thought.  
"Well,this explains everything. I won't get in the way of you're decisions,just be careful. And if you need any more training tips,call me,I'm a professional assassin,remember?","Yes,and the leader of our team,don't worry I know,and as soon as I'm done with the basics,I'll let you know,thank you for your help Raiden.","No problem,an Ultimate needs to help another Ultimate,remember?","Yes,of course! I remember. And you are a great Ultimate.","Okay,I'll do you two one more favor."Raiden and Shadow walked over back to Amy."Okay!"Raiden's eyes turned a red color,as Shadow and Amy began to dry,Raiden's powers collecting the water dripping off of them,their clothes,and quills for energy since water was her element.  
Raiden's eyes turned back to normal."Well,see you two real soon!" Raiden flew off and left them alone.  
"Well,I guess we should hit the sack,I'm tired.","You go ahead,I have some things to do here.",Okay Shadow,goodnight.","Goodnight,be careful!","I will!"Amy began to run back to her home on Emerald Coast.  
Shadow began to walk into the forest again,thinking.'She reminds me of Maria,when she fell towards the bottom of the waterfall...it was like when Maria..'Shadow was just about to start running to Amy's home when it hit him,seriously."GAH!"Shadow was hit on the back of the head by something.  
He collapsed to the floor,slipping into a world of sleep.'Wha...',"This is payback,for everything."Shadow couldn't see who had hurt him,but he knew that voice all too well.

To Be Continued...


	7. Switch Up

Amy was just arriving at home."Wow,so tired."She opened her door and walked in. It was dark.  
"Hmm."Amy got a strange feeling,as if something bad was going to happen. Amy searched the walls for a light switch. Found it. She flipped it on,someone that she was not expecting was sitting on her couch.  
"Shadow?","Hello."Amy was surprised at his sudden arrival."H-How did you get here so quickly?","Chaos Control.","O-Oh."Amy smiled sheepishly and took off her winter coat and set it on the blue coat hanger,the hinges were white gloved hands with its thumb sticking upwards. She hung it on the thumb and walked over to the couch in which Shadow was sitting on."Oh,today was exhausting.","Yes,I'm pretty tired."  
Amy sighed,"I thought I was going to drown!","What?"Shadow looked at her in confusion. Amy looked into his eyes,had he forgotten?"Y-You don't remember? I went down that waterfall and Raiden caught me.","Oh,of course I remember."Now Amy was confused."I'm going to get a sandwich.","Alright,can you make me one? I'm a tad bit hungry."Amy was surprised."Y-You are?","Of course,I need to eat,like everyone.","O-Okay,sure."Amy was really confused now.  
'He told me he didn't need to eat as long as he had the energy of Chaos or the Chaos Emerald.'Amy walked into the kitchen.  
She watched Shadow from the opening on the wall.'He must have his Chaos Emerald,he used Chaos Control after all.'  
Amy took out the wheat bread,mayonnaise,ham,lettuce,and tomatoes.  
She grabbed a butter knife and began to make the sandwiches. She finished and grabbed two plates and put the sandwiches on them.  
She walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room."Here you go.","Thank you."  
Shadow grabbed the plate,looking at it like if it was from another planet."Don't you have white bread?"  
Amy blinked.  
"You're the one who suggested wheat.","I did?","Y-Yeah. Shadow? Are you feeling alright?"  
Shadow chuckled and then smirked,looking Amy strait in the eyes."I'm fine."  
Amy sweat dropped,taking a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed loudly."O-Okay." Shadow began to eat his sandwich.  
For some reason,Amy felt very uncomfortable with Shadow. She finished her sandwich and stood up from the couch."I-I'm going to bed Shadow,see you there.","Alright,goodnight."  
Amy speed walked to the kitchen and put her plate in the sink,walking,or rushing,to her room.  
Amy went into the bathroom with her pj's.  
She stopped at the doorway.'Maybe I should just sleep like this tonight.'Amy abandoned the night gown and went into the bathroom to brush her quills and teeth.  
She finished and walking out of the bathroom,heading towards the bed. She jumped in and tried going to sleep.  
Something was terribly wrong.

"W-What the hell..."He woke up from his slumber,a pain in his head. He looked around his surroundings.  
Shadow was still in the forest,on the grassy floor.  
'What happened.'  
Shadow looked up into the sky,holding his head. He felt something warm on his gloves. He pulled his hand back and looked at it. Blood.'I'm bleeding.' All at once,Shadow remembered everything that had happened. He stood up."I need to get home." Shadow tried to run,but something wasn't right.  
He looked at his feet."What the hell?!" He was wearing red and white sneakers,he looked at his hands,white gloves."This is Sonic's attire. Why am I wearing them?"Shadow began to get suspicious.  
'I better go see Tails.'  
Shadow began to walk to Tails' workshop,ten miles away.

Amy woke up the next morning. She yawned and stretched her arms."Mmm,good morning Shadow."  
No response.  
"Shadow?"Amy rubbed her eyes and looked at the place Shadow would be sleeping in. He wasn't there.  
"Shadow?"Amy got out of the bed,her warm body making contact to the cold air.  
"Shadow!" Amy opened her bedroom door,cold winds.  
It was snowing in her living room.  
Amy was really cold."S-Shadow?!"She rubbed her arms,trying to warm herself.  
She saw something. A dark figure on the snowy ground. Shadow.  
"Shadow!"She ran to him,his head was bloody. She analyzed him. There was a big hole in his chest,bleeding.  
"S-SHADOW!"She checked for a pulse,no pulse."N-No!","Hehehehe..."  
Amy heard cackling,awful,evil cackling.  
Out of the mist,emerged Sonic's figure."Hehehehe...","S-Sonic?!"His fur was ice-blue,stained with blood. In his hand,he held a bloody knife. His eyes were full of insanity,anger,and vengefulness. Amy noticed his gloves and shoes were replaced with Shadow's.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Sonic raised the knife in his hand,pointing the tip down at Amy.  
It went down,"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"Amy shot up from the bed,sweat going down her face and neck.  
"A-Amy?"Shadow woke up and looked at Amy."Are you alright?"Amy looked around,shocked and scared.  
She turned towards Shadow,he had such a worried look on his face.  
"Y-Yeah,I'm fine."Amy got up and walked to the door."Where are you going?',"Going to get breakfast.","This early?","Course,we have to get ready for training."  
Shadow looked like he was going to past out."A-At this hour?","Um yes? We did it the last two mornings."  
Shadow's face of panic disappeared,"Well,we should take a break today.","W-What?!","You're working too hard."  
Amy frowned 'This is soo not Shadow.'Amy walked to her dresser and began to grab a long sleeved hot pink shirt and black skinny jeans. She put on her black and pink fingerless gloves and pink ear muffs.  
She walked to the bathroom to brush her quills,teeth,and to change.  
She came out and grabbed her Converse.  
"Fine,then I'll go alone."Amy knew he would never let her go off by herself."If you want.","H-Huh?!"  
Shadow began to get under the covers to sleep.'N-No way! He doesn't care. What's up with him lately?'  
Amy got angry."Fine then jerk!"She walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
"I don't need him!"  
Amy went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk and cereal.  
'Huh. I'll never understand why he puts the cereal in the fridge.'  
She poured the milk in the bowl and put it away. She opened the cereal box and spilled it into the bowl with milk.  
She put the cereal back in the fridge and sat down on the table.  
She finished and headed outside.

Shadow arrived to Station Square around 10:32 where he would look for Tails' workshop.  
'Where can he be?'Shadow looked around and spotted something. Tails was walking down the sidewalk.  
"Tails!","Huh?"Tails looked around the area,spotting Shadow."Oh,hi Sonic!"Shadow stopped jogging in front of Tails."What did you say?"Tails blinked."I-I said hi Sonic.","What are you talking about fox-boy? I'm Shadow,not that faker. I thought we had the whole identity mix-up cleared out."  
Tails looked at Shadow strangely."What happened to your voice,it sounds,deeper."  
Shadow growled,"This IS my voice,it hasn't changed."  
Tails stared at him,then smiled."Oh I see,you just have one of those voice maskers to make your voice sound like Shadows.","Tails! I. Am. Not. Sonic!"  
Tails sweat dropped."B-But your quill color and your eyes..","Yes I know,they are the same-huh?"  
Shadow looked down at himself,his quills were a royal blue and his arms were peach.  
"W-What the hell?!"  
Tails saw the panic in Shadow's eyes."I-I look like him! What happened to me?!"  
"S-Sonic calm down!","I'M NOT SONIC!"Shadow began to glow red in anger,Chaos Blast.  
"H-Hey,how are you-"Shadow was about to explode when a voice was heard.  
"Shadow?"Shadow calmed down at the voice."Raiden?"  
Raiden was flying around when she heard the outburst of Shadow.  
"Oh Raiden I'm so glad you're here. Please tell him who I am."  
"Sorry Raiden,Sonic's a little bit out of sorts.","Hm,that's strange,","What's strange.","What's strange is that this isn't Sonic."  
Tails gasped,"W-What do you mean this isn't Sonic? H-His quills-","Are painted blue." Raiden made water appear out of her hand. The water swirled into a ball. She aimed it at Shadow,it hit his face,his eye."Hey what the hell?!" The water revealed a black spot with a red mark on the eye ridge.  
Tails was astonished."See? It's paint.","B-But his eyes-","Shadow,be a dear and hold still,don't blink."  
Shadow obeyed,keeping his eyes wide open.  
Raiden raised a hand in front of Shadow's face. A blue aura surrounded Raiden's hand as she slowly pulled her hand back. The green eyes came forward,leaving red eyes behind.  
"These are contacts that were placed on him.","W-Wha-?! I didn't put on any contacts!","You didn't,but someone else did."  
Tails was still in shock."Tails? Where's Sonic?","I-I don't know,he ran off last night,saying something about a solution to all his problems."  
Raiden frowned"Thanks, we got to go.","W-We do?"  
Raiden took Shadow's hand and walked away,taking flight with him."Bye Tails!","B-Bye Ray."  
Tails just stood there.'What are you up to Sonic,where are you?' Tails continued to walk home.

"What is going on and how did you know I wasn't Sonic?","I used Super Vision,looked deeper into your quills,saw the black underneath the blue.","Oh. Well,where's Sonic?"  
Raiden took a few steps forward and backwards,making sure not to fall off of the high mountain they were on.  
"Before you got hit in the head,where were you supposed to be going?"  
Shadow scratched his head,avoiding the wound there."Well,I was supposed to go home with Amy,I just went walking into the forest for a while to clear my mind."  
Raiden snapped her fingers."That's where he must be.","Great! But,","What?","We need to get off of this mountain first."Raiden looked down,the steepness impossible to survive by foot.  
"Alright,take my hand since you don't have your rocket shoes." Shadow took her hand and the flew to Amy's home.

"That jerk,how dare he leave me alone!"Amy was practicing with the arrows again,hitting every target in the center.  
"It isn't like him to be so careless! He never slacks off,why would he take a break so soon?!"  
Amy had enough,she threw the bow on the floor."That's it! I'm going to talk some sense into him!"  
Amy began to walk back to her home,taking her time to think about what she would say.

"There,it's right there!"Shadow pointed down at Amy's home,informing Raiden on where she needed to land."Okay."  
Raiden went lower,letting Shadow go as she landed. The two stood side by side."Here."Raiden pulled out a glock 9 mm and tossed it to Shadow,pulling out an extra one from her boot."Just a precaution."  
Shadow nodded and held the gun in his hand.  
"One."Raiden was getting ready to open the door."Two."Raiden grabbed the nob."Three!"  
She opened the door in quick speed,holding up her gun._"Shadow,","Yeah?","Go check the rooms,I'll look around here."_Shadow nodded in approval as he made his way to the room. The door was slightly opened,Amy had slammed it close when she left.  
Shadow saw movement and shadows inside the room. He pulled up his gun and pushed the door open. He looked around,no one. Shadow held down the weapon,the window was open and the bed sheets were on the ground,as if someone was in a rush.

To Be Continued...


	8. Everything Twisted Up

"I'm sorry,I just thought you needed a break!","You know damn well I could handle it!"  
Amy and Shadow were walking in the forest,arguing over what had happened that morning.  
"Just come and train!"  
Amy began to walk to the clearing,leaving Shadow behind.  
"Alright! I give up,what do you want to train on?"  
Amy screamed in frustration."Arrgg,you're supposed to tell me!"  
They arrived at the clearing.  
"Well,let's work on,"Shadow looked around at the equipment and spotted the bows and arrows.  
"On your aim.","We worked on that yesterday and I practiced today.",'Practicer makes perfect.","It IS perfect!"  
Amy gestured to the perfectly shot targets.  
"O-Oh,well,how bout shooting.","We practiced that yesterday too."  
Shadow grabbed the rifle."Did you practice today?","Well,n-no-"  
Shadow tossed her the rifle and she caught it will ease."Practice it."  
Amy growled under her breathe,she didn't want to question him,but he was just wasting time on this.  
"Fine. Throw the disks."  
Shadow grabbed five disks and threw them into the air.  
Amy shot them down like nothing,blowing the smoke coming out of the mouth of the rifle.  
Shadow whistled in amazement."Wow...you're great.","Em,you have seen better from me,now,can we try something else?"  
Shadow scratched his head."Running? Yeah! Running!","B-But I already run fast enough!","Running helps you build stamina for when you're chasing your victim!"  
Amy's eye twitched."WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"Shadow winced,which Amy found strange,but she didn't care at the moment.  
"YOU SAID WE WEREN'T GOING TO HURT ANYONE!","I-I did?!",**"YES!" **Amy screamed while grasping her quills in frustration.  
Shadow seemed to have shrunk."Oh,w-well,you still need to work on your stamina,so,one lap around the forest!","WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS?","If your stamina was good enough,this wouldn't bother you,now go!","GRAAAA FINE!"  
Amy began to run at a fast pace,accelerating by the second 'How dare he,this is a waist of time!'  
As she ran,her thoughts were filled with anger,powering her speed. In ten minutes flat,she had finished running around the perimeter of the forest,panting."Ha ha..t-there,that good enough f-for you?"  
Shadow shrugged."You're done,go home and rest,I'll be there in a few.","W-What?! That's i-it?"  
Shadow nodded and began to run off."Wa-Wait! Ah,forget it. I-I'm going home." Amy began to walk home,taking her time.

Tails arrived home,unlocking the door and stepping inside his living room. Sonic was on the couch.  
"Sonic?,"Oh,hey buddy!"Tails looked at Sonic suspiciously."Where have you been?","Oh nowhere special. Why?"Tails slowly maneuvered around him."No reason. Shadow and Raiden where looking for you."Sonic looked away."Really? What did they want?"Tails went into the kitchen"Shadow.","What?"  
Tails took a deep breath."Shadow was dressed up like you,quills were done and colored like yours and all,even his eyes were green,he had contact lenses."Sonic began to play with his hands."Really? Well,that's weird.","..Yeah."Tails stayed a good distance away from him."He also was hit in the head,he was bleeding. Also wearing your shoes and gloves.","What are you getting at Tails?","N-Nothing."Sonic got up from the couch and looked at Tails,eyes serious. Tails began to get further away from him,walking backwards slowly."Nothing at all.","You sure?" Sonic began to walk towards Tails."Whacha hiding behind your back Tails?","Nothing." Tails' back hit the counter,no longer able to go further back.  
Sonic came nearer,Tails' forehead was sweating."Let me see buddy! Whacha hiding?!","N-Nothing!"  
Sonic grabbed Tails' hand,he was holding a knife. Sonic's grasp got tighter."S-Sonic! Let go!","What were ya plannin' on doing with that buddy?!","N-Nothing!"  
Sonic took the knife away from Tails."S-Sonic?" Sonic held Tails down,holding the knife in his hands."What were you planning?!","N-Nothing!","TELL ME!"  
Sonic raised his hand."AHHH!"Tails kicked Sonic on the side as hard as he could,causing him to scream in pain. He let go of his hand and held his side. Tails took that as an opportunity to run. He began to run away from Sonic. He grabbed his ankle."Ah!","W-Where ya going buddy?!" Tails fell to the floor,he began to kick at his hand. He let go and Tails began to run. He made it at the door and took flight,not wanting Sonic to catch up and trap him on land,he was much safer in the skies.

"Well that was a total bust,she wasn't there,nor Sonic.","Yes,I know but,where can that faker be?"Shadow and Raiden where walking away from Amy's empty house."I would say split up and search for clues,but the rest of the team are busy on the 'Mysterious Murders at Casity Castle.' I took a break to help you out on this,Amy is who knows where and Sonic-","Shadow,Raiden!"  
Both looked up to see Tails flying over to them. Tails flew right into Raiden's arms. She dulled her quills so to not harm him."T-Tails?! What's the matter?","S-Sonic t-tried t-to-","Did you say Sonic?!"Raiden put a force field around Shadow's head to stop him from disrupting Tails. You would be able to see his lips moving,but no sound coming out. Tails was crying harder than both had ever seen."Okay Tails,take a deep breath,what happened to Sonic?","H-He,t-tried to s-stab me."Tails was able to say between gasps and sobs."HE WHAT?!"Tails nodded."I-It's true,h-he's gone i-insane!"  
Raiden growled,her entire eye turning black."How did this happen?"  
Tails calmed down a bit more.  
"I-I told him w-what had happened with Shadow. H-He was acting weirs so I-I went into the kitchen and g-grabbed a knife j-just in case. He went all crazy and took the knife from me,a-and tried to stab me."  
Raiden growled louder,removing the force field around Shadow."-why I will always hate him,for these exact reasons!"Shadow said."Shadow."  
Shadow turned his attention to Raiden,who's marks were disappearing,leaving her quills completely black.  
"Hold Tails and take him back to Amy's home,I'll be right back."  
Raiden handed Tails over to Shadow. She flew off,leaving them alone."Well,let's go."Shadow began to run back to Amy's house.

To Be Continued...


	9. Impostor?

"I better find him before he goes off to the police."Sonic began to leave Tails' house,the moon showing and the sky getting darker. He began to walk down the street. A passing by police car was approaching near and Sonic saw it.'Oh shit!' Sonic hid in the shadows of a dark alley way. Turns out the cop car was just on patrol."Phew,that was close.","Not close enough."Sonic heard a dark feminine voice,raspy and dry,like nails on a chalk board."Who's there?!" From the dark,two sparkling shades of black were seen.  
The sparkling dark shades came closer."Why did you do it Sonic." Out of the shadows emerged Raiden in her Dark Form,eyes black. Her mouth was stitched closed with an elastic material allowing her to talk. From her evil smile,you could see the sharp teeth,muzzle and skin pale. Her soft smooth quills were now turned upwards,much like Shadow's but longer,and sharp,completely black. Coming out of her nails,were long,1 foot metal knives. There were metal spikes coming from the back of her neck,going down her spine,and all the way down to her long black sleek tail. A black cloudy mist surrounded her form."How could you try to kill Tails."Sonic was frightened,he knew EXACTLY what Raiden was capable of doing in her Dark form.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about Ray!","DON'T LIE TO ME!"  
Sonic began to walk backwards,as Raiden came forward.  
"You think I'm stupid? I can see it all playing in your mind! The whole event,you are thinking about it and I can see it!",'G-Get out of my head!"  
Raiden teleported in front of Sonic,grabbing his shoulders."You're coming with me...","N-No!"  
Raiden began to fly over to Amy's home.

'Well,make yourself comfortable I guess.","Thanks Shadow."Tails and Shadow were just arriving to Amy's house,they were in the living room.  
"So,you finally understand that that faker is insane?"Tails sat down on a chair from the table,looking down at his feet."I-I guess,but I don't really want to talk about that right now."  
Shadow looked at Tails,his eyes were shining slightly,he was about to cry."I understand,I won't speak about it."  
Shadow sat down on the couch and looked out the window.  
"It's pouring hard. Good thing we got here just in time.","I know,I've never seen it rain this hard."  
Shadow looked deep in the rain,squinting. He saw something."There's something moving out there!","Really? Should we check it out?","It could be Raiden or Amy,I say we go check it out."  
Shadow and Tails dashed towards the door.  
Shadow opened it and looked at two figures. Out of the mist and rain,Raiden was seen along with Sonic who was being carried by the shoulders.  
"Found him."Raiden was already back to normal,all the demonic features gone."S-Shadow-","Hide behind me."Tails did as told and hid behind Shadow,trying to hide all of his being behind him.  
"Where was he?","In an alley way,trying to hide,such a coward."  
Shadow looked at him,hate in his crimson eyes."You have completely lost it Sonic.","Shut up!"  
Sonic growled at Shadow,his fangs visible.  
"Let's take him inside." Raiden carried Sonic in Amy's home.  
She set him down and he tried to run,but Raiden made chains appear with just a thought and locked him up. He struggled but to no success.  
"You're not going anywhere until Amy gets here,you are going to explain everything,we know what you're up to." Sonic stopped struggling and looked into Shadow's eyes,smirking evilly.  
"You have no idea what you're up against."

"God where did he go?","Amy?" Amy had been looking for Shadow,she found him. Amy crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground."Where have you been?! I've been home and back,you weren't there!","I said I had to do something!","Let's just go!","Fine."  
Shadow and Amy began to run back home,trying to get there faster to avoid getting too wet.  
"Amy,did you leave the lights on?","No."  
Shadow began to dig in his pockets for his keys."Damn,I lost them,there's a spare in the rocks!"  
Shadow ran off to go look for the keys in the muddy rocks. Amy looked at the door. She turned the nob,it was unlocked."*sigh*Oh well,he'll figure it out."  
Amy opened the door and gasped.  
Sonic was chained to the wall,Raiden and Shadow both had a PPSh-41 submachine gun,and Tails was on the couch watching Sonic,fear in his eyes."W-Wha-?!"  
Shadow,Tails,Raiden,and Sonic turned to look at Amy."Shadow?","Amy!"Shadow walked over to Amy and hugged her.  
"Are you hurt?!","W-Wait! How did you get in here so fast and what do you mean 'Am I hurt?'"  
"Amy? What's going on?" Shadow stepped in the living room."What the-"Both Shadows looked at each other.  
Raiden looked at them and then at Sonic."Wait,if Sonic is here,then,who is that?"  
"Hehehe."Everyone turned to look at Sonic."I told you,you have no idea what you're up against."He smirked and so did the other Shadow.  
The first Shadow walked over to Sonic,a Chaos Emerald in hand. No one saw it except Shadow."Wait!","Chaos Control!"  
Shadow and Sonic were gone,leaving the real Shadow behind,shocked just like the others."W-What's going on?"Shadow turned to Amy."I-I don't know."

To Be Continued...sorry it's so short,I needed to rush,it will be longer as soon as I finish moving.


	10. Team Mission

Sonic stepped into his room,where fake Shadow had been sitting."Great work back there,they must be confused.","Yeah yeah,I know. Can I take this off now?! These quills are making me itchy!"Fake Shadow said while scratching his back. Sonic turned around and looked at him,he was now scratching behind his ears and chest. Sonic knew he must have been very itchy in that costume day and night. Fake Shadow began to reach for the zipper in the back hidden by the many quills.  
"No!"Sonic stopped him before he could unzip it."We can't risk anyone finding out who you are,you're just going to have to tough it out until I destroy Shadow."Fake Shadow grunted in disapproval."Fine,only because you're paying a good amount of rings."Fake Shadow stood up from Sonic's bed."What do you need me to do?","Go to the forest and look for Amy,come back here with her.","What if I run into that hedgehog?"Sonic tossed a smith and wesson 10-mm revolver to fake Shadow.  
"Shoot him and bring him to me as well,alive. I want to be the one to kill him." Fake Shadow nodded and jumped out of Sonic window,not landing,flying away with no wings...

"WHAT?!"Amy was enraged,hammering the walls with her Dark Piko Piko Hammer.  
"A-Amy relax! You're going to wake Tails up!"Shadow dodged one of her attacks."SO YOU MEAN I SLEPT WITH A STRANGER?!","AMY!"Raiden used her telekinesis to freeze Amy."Calm. Down." She began to meditate,sending all of the calm waves to Amy's body,cooling her down."Good. Now take a deep breath."Amy did as told and breathed,inhaling and exhaling. Once Amy was stable,Raiden released her from her grasp."Okay. So,if it wasn't Sonic,who was it."Raiden and Shadow exchanged looks.  
"We don't know Bubblegum. Shadow and I are just as confused as you are. We were certain that it was Sonic disguised as Shadow,but we obviously were wrong."Shadow sat down on the floor. Raiden and Amy looked at him strangely."Err,Shadow,what are you doing?"Shadow looked up at Raiden."I think better like this."Amy and Raiden sweat dropped."Okay,if this faker was able to use Chaos Control,he must be related to-",'Oh no. No no no no no no. No WAY.","Well,who else could it be,he's the only other hedgehog I know besides you me and Raillow that can use the power of Chaos."Raiden nodded."That's true,but he would never,let's think of another possibility."Amy began to think."Eggman could've-","No,Eggman hasn't shown his ugly mug in months,surely he would've made an appearance to explain his evil plans,try to make his plan work and yadda yadda yadda.","Shadow has a point Amy. He would've done something to claim a plan like this as his own."Raiden looked away from the two. Her eyes were turning a different color again. They didn't notice,but Raiden was hacking and hatching a plan. She turned back around."Okay you two,I have an idea." Amy and Shadow looked at each other and then all three huddled up."Okay,let's here it."

Shadow was running down a path in Melody Forest,searching for Amy.'He better be ready when I come back.' Fake Shadow spotted something moving between the trees.'Found you Pinky.' Fake Shadow began to charge at the moving object. As he neared it,he stretched out his arms."Ahh!"Fake Shadow tackled down Amy."W-What's going on?"Fake Shadow put a hand over her mouth."Shh,don't say a word and come with me.","Mmm!"For some reason,Amy wasn't putting up a fight. Fake Shadow began to run off with her. From the top of the trees,hidden,was Shadow who had seen everything. He spoke into a communicator."She's been taken.","Good,follow out to step two of the plan."From the other line,Raiden's voice was able to be heard."Copy."  
Shadow jumped off of the trees and began to follow fake Shadow.

"Tails,get the Flight Team and Tornado ready,I'll be at the base to gather everyone else.","Okay!"Raiden ran out of the house and headed to Team Element's Base. Tails jogged to the Tornado,firing it up. He took off to find the T.E. Flight Team HQ.

Raiden barged to the doors,pulling the meeting alarm on the wall. Sirens were heard and everyone stopped what they were doing. Quickly,all of Team Elements members lined up. Tikal,Blaze,Knuckles,Espio,Mighty,E-123 Omega,Vector,Mephiles,Marine,Shade,Honey,Bunny Rabot,Sonia,Manic,Cosmo,Nova,Winter,Galaxy,Star,Avon,Scourge,Static,Lightning,and Raillow lined up,awaiting their Team Leader's orders.  
"Listen up,I need you're help with something. As you all know,we haven't had a Team Mission in quite a while,so I hope you all remember the procedures."  
Raiden transformed into her Fighter Form."Okay. Speed Team,out side!"Mephiles,Sonia,Manic,Nova,Winter,Galaxy,Star,Avon,Scourge,Static,Lightning,and Raillow ran outside."Riding Team,to the Metallic Post!"Tikal,Blaze,Cosmo,Marine,Shade,Honey,and Espio ran to the T.E. Garage.  
"Power Minute Team,get your gear and follow me."Knuckles,E-123 Omega,Bunny Rabot, and Mighty went to the storage room to get their Extreme Gear. They were ready in under a minute and ran outside.  
In the front of the T.E. HQ,the Speed Team had their fire-resistant custom made shoes on with goggles. The Riding Team were on their Team Element Motorcycles,helmets and goggles,motors running. The Power Minute Team were on their Extreme Hover Boards,ready to fly with helmets and goggles.  
"Good,follow close and be prepared. LET'S MOVE OUT!"  
With that,Half of Team Element headed to the destination Shadow was heading,Raiden was tracking him with her communicator.

Tails arrived at the Team Element Flight Team HQ."Attention everyone!"All the members turned to Tails."I have received orders from Raiden to gather all of you to take on a Team Mission,everyone outside and follow me!"Silver,Wave,Storm,Jet,Moriel,Charmy,Cream,Ray,Rouge,and Midnight followed Tails outside."Okay. LET'S FLY TEAM!"Tails hopped into the Tornado as the rest of the Flight Team spread their wings or floated to fly. They started to run and everyone jumped off of the cliff they were on,heading to the location of Shadow and Amy.

"Let me go!","Sorry Pinky,I can't do that!"Fake Shadow had put Amy into a cage."Who are you?!","Can't say.","Hey!"Amy and fake Shadow turned around to face a shadow. Out of the black walls,stepped out Sonic."So,I see you aren't a total waist. You managed to capture her in one piece. I see there were no problems with Shadow.","Yeah,don't push it Blue Boy,I caught her,I can let go of her.","Whatever,just guard her,no doubt Shadow will come to her rescue soon. I need to get something. Make sure no one comes in or-","Yeah I know."Sonic nodded and exited. Fake Shadow turned to face Amy."You better not hurt Shadow!","That all depends if he minds his own business and stays out of this."Amy crawled over to a corner."I won't let you!","What are you going to do about it?"From her dark corner,a evil laugh was heard."You'll see."

Shadow contacted Raiden"I'm here. I think this is the faker's house. He had an upgrade,it's different. Almost like a slaughter house.","Copy,stay hidden and DON'T get caught.","Roger."  
Shadow jumped over the tall black fence. He looked at his communicator. Amy was somewhere in the building. He took his first step."**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"**,"Damn!"Shadow looked at the dirt. Lasers.'I should've known better!' Shadow saw a large amount of SWATbots charging over at him."God damn that hedgehog!" In a matter of seconds he was surrounded. From the crowd of robots,emerged a very familiar figure. Shadow let out a l;ow growl,clenching his fists."Sonic.","Hiya Shadz! You seem to be in a problem.","Shut it!"Sonic frowned."You are in no position to talk!"Sonic raised a hand."SWATbots! Attack!"Sonic ran back into his fort,leaving Shadow to fend off a million of upgraded SWATbots."Oh Chaos be with me."

To Be Continued...


	11. Not Quite Planned

The Flight Team with Tails and the rest of the team with Raiden eventually met up.  
"Tails!" Raiden hopped up to the wing of the Tornado that was soaring above. She knocked on the glass. Tails glanced up and reached for the switch to open the hood."Raiden,I can't reach Shadow!","What?"Raiden grasped the wing of the plane with one hand and used her nose to push the button on the communicator to contact Shadow. Static.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"Shadow destroyed another SWAT-bot that was standing in his way. One SWAT-bot,completely changed in size and look,had artfully snuck behind Shadow while he was focusing on the other larger SWAT-bots and tackled him to the floor."Ah!"  
He fell to the floor with the small SWAT-bot standing on his back. Soon,more SWAT-bots joined in the dog-pile,climbing onto one another. Shadow couldn't breath under the metallic bodies. He was being crushed under the tremendous weight. He began to struggle and thrash about,trying to escape the death trap. Shadow stopped,his body ached,he was growing tired and his lungs ran out of air.'Crap,not like this..'Shadow felt himself grow sleepy. The faint sound of and alarm going off again and screaming was heard. He felt the weight slowly push off of him. He could breath again,droplets of rain fell on his body again and he opened his eyes that were closed tight. He saw a blurry black and slightly blue figure.  
The figure was calling to him. It was female."Shadow,wake up!" Shadow's vision started to clear up and he saw Raiden's face."R-Raiden? How-how did you get here so fast?!"Raiden grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet."It's not important,what happened?"Raiden kicked the head of an approaching SWAT-bot.  
"Things got a little out of control.","How?"Shadow used a Chaos Punch on a SWAT-bot heading towards Raiden."The alarm triggered the army. Sonic is inside along with the other faker.","We need to get inside."Raiden kicked the SWAT-bot that was too close to them."Do you have a Chaos Emerald?","No,I dropped it around here and there are too many to look for it know."  
Raiden shook her head.  
"You got to stop dropping that thing. I know that if you had your Chaos Emerald,you would have teleported inside and this would've never happened!","Excuse me? Everyone isn't perfect like you!","Shut it and hold on to me you stubborn psycho!","You're the psycho!","Shut up,I know I'm a little insane!","A little?!"  
A SWAT-bot took advantage of their arguing and shot a lazar at Raiden. Raiden winced,grabbing her stinging arm and hissed in anger and pain.'Screw this,Shadow needs to get inside!' Raiden tossed the Chaos Emerald over to Shadow who had instinctively caught it."Go! I'll take care of them!","Are you sure? What about you?","I'll be fine,just go!"  
Shadow nodded and teleported inside. Raiden lashed her arms out and long Chinese Two-Handed War Swords appeared,one in each hand. She readied herself for combat.  
"Alright,this psycho has a few tricks up her sleeves."Raiden charged to the army of robots,the sound of a battle cry and metal colliding with metal echoing through the still forest in the distance.

Shadow tip-toed down the long hallway.'There has to be a door somewhere around here,the signal is close.' Shadow was barley able to see six inches in front of him. He pulled out the night vision goggles Raiden had equipped him with. He put them on and in a flash,everything was clear. He looked around and noticed a picture frame with Sonic standing on the wing of Tails' plane. The two looked so happy.'That didn't last long.'  
Shadow began to quietly jog without the fear of tripping over something and creating a big racket. The blinking light on his communicator indicated that Amy was just only a couple of inches away.  
He felt a breeze. He ignored it and pressed on. The breeze came back,this time accompanied by a low snicker. Shadow at this point was alert and focused."Who's there?!" Even with the goggles,Shadow saw no figure of a hedgehog or other animal. At this point,Shadow began to run down the hall. He didn't have to run much because Amy was behind the door in front of him. He grabbed to nob,the squeaking sound of the spring being compressed. The door opened and he stepped inside. Another hallway.  
"This can't be right."  
Shadow looked down at his communicator. The light was moving farther away."What the hell?"Shadow ran,accelerating and trying to follow the signal.  
The miraculous changes of the hallways weren't the only thing happening,the low snickers had gotten higher,louder,and more twisted than it already was. At this point,Shadow grasped his ears in frustration,hoping that it would stop,but with every step it got louder. Shadow had enough.  
"Alright! Who is out there?!" Shadow looked around for the source of the mad laughter.  
No one was there.  
Shadow began to run again. His eyes were clenched shut. He wasn't watching his step and crashed into a wall. Shadow fell to the floor,grunting."The hell?"He looked up,a dead end. Shadow glanced at the communicator. The light was blinking on the other side of the wall. Shadow began to breath loud. He growled and began to clench his teeth and fists.'That's it.'Shadow stood up to face the wall.  
"Chaos."Shadow smirked."BLAST!"  
Soon enough,there was a large hole in the wall,Shadow stepped through the rubble and went inside. He looked back at the communicator,it was the right place. He looked around. Cells."Amy?","Over Here!"  
Shadow ran towards the voice. He stood in front of a cold cell that contained Amy.  
"Hold on I'll get you out of here."Shadow said as he fumbled with cold fingers on the lock.  
He was nearly done when a shocking feeling hit him. He felt a burning sensation on his left side,Shadow fell to the floor and cried out in pain."GRA! W-What the-","Not so fast!"Shadow looked up to see the fake Shadow that had been following him. He had used a Chaos Bolt on him."You!"Shadow stood up and readied his Chaos Powers by summoning them to his hands."Who are you?!","Non of your business!"Shadow growled. The fake Shadow also summoned,the aura the same color as Raiden's. 'I knew it was him!',"Shadow! Get me out of here!"  
Amy was pressed up against the bars,as if she was trying to slip out through the slim spaces.  
Shadow nodded and ran towards fake Shadow.  
"You're going to regret the day you betrayed Team Element,and your sisters!","Hardly!" Fake Shadow charged forward as well. The two collided in a battle of strength,hand in hand,trying to mush the other away."Grrrr,Chaos Spear!"Shadow formed a Chaos Spear in his hand,burning the glove of the other."Ah!"The glove revealed a black hand with a blue streak running down to the medias finger.  
"How dare you!"Fake Shadow said while holding his singeing hand. Shadow took this as an opportunity and stormed at him. He tackled him to the floor,sitting on his waist."Ha!"  
Shadow began to punch fake Shadow several times in the face. Blood seeped out through the mask. Fake Shadow grabbed Shadows fist in time to stop him from delivering another decisive blow.  
"Now you're gonna get it!"Fake Shadow twisted his arm,send waves of pain through Shadow's body.  
"GRAAA!" Fake Shadow flipped him around and sat on top of him,still holding his arm behind his back. He took out the Smith and Wesson 10-mm revolver out the Sonic had previously gave him.  
Fake Shadow pressed on the arm harder making Shadow scream in pain. He pushed his head to the floor with the hand holding the gun,crushing the glass on the night vision goggles. Fake Shadow pointed the revolver's mouth at his head.  
"It's over pretty boy!"

To Be Continued...


	12. Ambush

"Wait,there's something going on over there Tails!" Raiden and Tails had just arrived at Sonic's dark castle like home and were standing on the outside of the gate."Park your bikes and extreme gear Riding Team and Power Minute Team,looks like we're going on foot for this."The two teams did as told and hid their Team Element Motorcycles and Extreme Boards behind bushes and trees or in the Tornado  
"You're right,someone's fighting what looks a lot like SWAT-bots!","Who ever it is,they're almost finished." Raiden and Tails watched as the mysterious figure attacked the last of the SWAT-bots."Come on everyone! Over the gates!" Tails,Raiden,and the rest of the teams jumped or flew over the gate. As soon as they hit the floor,an alarm went off. "Stay sharp everyone!" The teams prepared themselves,awaiting any attacks but none came. Raiden and Tails looked at each other as nothing came out to harm them."Okay everyone,false alarm. Even though,keep your guards up." Tails and Raiden gathered their teams. "Okay Tails,I will take my team to the front,you take the back. Let us know if anything comes up,good luck and be careful."Tails nodded"You too." The two teams split and headed towards the castle.  
As Raiden's part of Team Element walked towards the entrance,they saw all of the destroyed SWAT-bots.  
"Hmm."Raiden knelt down to observe them more closely. There were lash marks all over them. "She must've been here.","Who?"Raiden turned around to face Scourge."You'll see. Let's go!"Scourge and the rest obeyed as they followed Raiden inside.

"Tails,what exactly are we up against?"Silver question the young fox. Tails rubbed the back of his head.  
"W-Well,I can't really say."Jet looked at him confused."Why?"  
The team arrived at the back of the house,there was a back door with a lock and a chain going around the handles."C'mon,we need to get inside." Tails pulled out a skeleton key he had hidden in his glove. Tails put the key inside and the lock opened and the chain it was tied with fell to the dirty floor. He pushed opened the door and peered into the darkness."Okay,put these on everyone."Tails handed the team miniature googles that when squished,grow bigger."Hold them between your fingers and squeeze." Soon enough,everyone had night vision goggles.

"Let me go you traitor!"Shadow was still under fake Shadow,revolver pointed at his head.  
"No,I don't think I will."Fake Shadow put pressure on the trigger. The sound of the spring compressing,Shadow began to sweat in fear. Bang.  
Shadow lay motionless,fear taking over him. He didn't feel pain."GA!","Hands where I can see them!"Shadow opened his eyes. His eyes darted from left to right,he saw fake Shadow laying on the floor,holding his foot. Shadow looked away from him and turned to the second voice he heard.  
"R-Raiden?"Raiden was standing over Shadow,a pistol pointed at fake Shadow.  
She knelt down and looked over Shadow."You okay?","Yeah,thanks to you."Raiden put her hand on his shoulder,he was trembling. "Oh Chaos Shadow,remind me to never leave you alone like that. I was created to protect you,Maria and the Professor would be so disappointed if I failed them,and you." Shadow nodded and turned to fake Shadow. Raiden followed his gaze and looked at fake Shadow. She began to growl,eyes squinting in anger. She stood up and walked over to him.  
"Time to see your true colors."Fake Shadow looked up at the approaching Raiden."N-No,stay back!","Raiden no! Don't do it!","Why? We need to know who this poser is!"  
Fake Shadow began to crawl back,putting a hand in front of him to keep her away."P-Please don't!"  
Raiden grabbed the bottom of his mask. She pulled the mask off and gasped when seeing who was under it.  
She dropped the mask and walked back,slipping over the revolver fake Shadow had dropped and falling to the cold cement floor.  
"I-It can't be. N-Not you...","Raiden,p-please I can explain!"  
Tears began to go down her face."Slain..how could you...","Raiden? Shadow? You in here?" Raiden and Shadow turned to face another Raiden with half of Team Element."It was so hard to get here,the walls moved and-oh."The second Raiden looked at Slain that was on the ground with a bloody foot.  
Slain looked at the Raiden standing with the team,and then the one sitting on the floor."W-What?"

Sonic ran down the halls."That idiot!"He had seen everything happen from the monitors he had rigged up around his castle-like home. He raced to the control room. He found the control room and went inside."Time to end this!" He began typing in orders to all his SWAT-bots and other robots he had inside. Sonic spoke into a small microphone on the screen."Send all SWAT-guards and personnel to Cell Room C-6 Sector A in attack and capture mode." There was an approving beeping sound. Sonic ran down the halls over to the cell room. He pushed open the metallic door. "Slain you idiot!"Slain turned to face Sonic."Get up!"Slain staggered up and limped over to Sonic,who handed him a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle over to him,holding one for himself. The SWAT-bots and other robots came out and surrounded the team."In the cell,all of you!" The team began to walk into their own little cell,there were plenty and more to spare. Shadow helped up Raiden as the walked over to the cells.  
Sonic put the rifle in front of Shadow,stopping them."Not you."Raiden began to walk away,looking at Shadow with fear in her eyes.

"Get on your knees."Shadow did as told,glancing at Raiden in her cell,sitting in a corner with her face buried in her knees. He looked at the goggles that were on the floor,they moved."Put your hand behind your head!" Shadow did as told as Sonic pointed the gun at his heart. Sonic snickered."You ruined everything! Amy has never been so mad at me,Sally left me,Tails can't trust me,and you turned the team against me! I will have my revenge!","This isn't my fault,it's yours!" Sonic growled and held the rifle,ready to shoot.  
"Any last words,hedgehog!?"Shadow smirked."Heh,faker.","What?"Shadow stood up with two guns in his hands,pointing at Slain and Sonic. "SWAT-bot,fire!" All units began to fire viciously at Shadow. Smoke rose from the room and everything was blurry. Sonic coughed,swatting around him trying to clear the air. He looked towards the area Shadow was standing."Impossible!"  
There,in the middle of the room,stood Shadow not one bullet wound on him. Raiden appeared next to him,hand up creating the force field she had created for Shadow.  
Sonic gasped."How did you get out of your cell!","I didn't."Sonic looked at the cell another Raiden was standing in.  
"Amy,take off the disguise."Raiden standing next to Shadow mumbled something and a light appeared around her. Her quills turned pink,hair grew shorter,and before Sonic knew it,Amy was standing next to Shadow."Sonic,it's over,"Amy pulled out a bow and arrow and pointed it at him."Give up.","Yeah Sonic!"Sonic turned back at Raiden,who was melting the bars with a burning hand. She walked over to all the other cells,melting the bars letting go of the Team Element members. Raiden walked over to Amy and Shadow."Put the gun down Sonic."Sonic was shaking."N-No. I-I c-can't,I-I WON'T!"Sonic pulled the trigger. A bang was heard,Shadow fell to the floor,blood coming out of his mouth,and his chest."Shadow no!"Amy watched in fear as Shadow law frozen on the floor,a pool of crimson blood surrounding him. Another alarm went off in the building,**"SELF DESTRUCTION COMMENCING IN 10 MINUTES."**

To Be Continued...


	13. Love ?

I'M BACK! I found a way to get on fanfiction without my parents knowing, hehehehehe... ENJOY SHADAMY LUVERS!

p.s. if ur a sonadow luver, go to my new story at sonadow . com I have the same user name and the story is called i will protect you. Visit if u want ^.^  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tails and the Flight Team wandered inside of Sonic's immense home."Stay alert guys,this is getting confusing."Tails announced. Silver looked at the walls,the different doors and their labels and something caught his attention.  
"Hey guys look!"He said as he pointed to a label that read 'CONTROL ROOM'.  
The door was opened slightly and Tails peeked inside."Wha-"Tails moved out of the way as a blue blur that was heading towards him came speeding out of the door and going in the other direction. Tails blinked and frowned. "That must've been Sonic."Wave and Jet were about to run after him but Tails stopped them."Wait,look." The now wide open door revealed camera screens. One of them showed Amy standing next to Shadow and Team Element behind them along with Raiden. "Tails look."Moriel was staring in horror at a screen that read. 'ATTACK AND DESTROY INTRUDERS.' Tails shook his head."We got to stop it!"  
Tails headed towards the control keys but something happened."Woah!"  
Tails slipped on a Chili Dog that was patiently sitting on the floor to be eaten or disposed of properly."Tails!" Rouge streched out a hand to catch him but failed as Tails fell on a pile of dissembled SWAT-bots."Tails!" Moriel bent down and shook him slightly."Hey,wake up!" Tails remained silent and Moriel sighed turning to the Flight Team."He's out cold." Midnights eye twitched."WHAT?! He's the only one who can work this computer crap and the one time we need him he's OUT COLD?!"  
Moriel growled under his breath,he didn't appreciate being yelled at by her. Ray jumped over to the control keys. "I'm pretty sure we can figure this out ourselves." Ray pushed a single button."Ray no!"Silver cried,but it was already too late.  
"SELF DESTRUCTION COMMENCING IN 10 MINUTES."

"S-Shadow..."Amy stared at the motionless body of Shadow the hedgehog. She kneeled down to touch him,but she couldn't, she feared the worst. The ground started moving and dust fell from the ceilings.  
"It's gonna blow! Amy,we need to get out of here."Amy looked at Raiden,then back at Shadow.  
"No,not without him!"Raiden looked around,then at Slain,his face frozen in shame. Raiden closed her eyes and huffed. She opened her eyes again."Fine. Grab him and let's go! Team Element,follow me!" Raiden began to run out of the room with the team behind her.  
Amy turned Shadow over and look at his face,his eyes fluttered open."A-Amy..." He managed to say while coughing out blood. His wound was still gushing out blood."Shadow! D-Don't worry,I'll get you of here!" She put his arm over her neck and helped him up.

'God! He's mostly muscle but he's fricken heavy!'She thought to herself as she struggled keeping her balance. She began to walk out of the room,stumbling as the earth shifted under her feet. She begun to fall."No!"She turned durning the fall making herself hit the floor and Shadow fall on top of her,she didn't want him to get more hurt than he was."A-Amy,just leave me. You can't carry me out of here in time, it's i-impossible."Amy's eyes widened."N-No! You once told me that I needed to go beyond the limits of what I think is possible!" Amy stood up again with Shadow bridal-style in her arms.  
"And I think I can push myself enough to get you out of here!" Amy started walking and quickened her pace out of the cell room.

Sonic stared in utter shock at Amy and Shadow who were now out of the room. Slain looked at him, he put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sonic, we need to get out of here now!"  
Sonic didn't answer, he just fell to his knees, face still blank. Slain couldn't wait any longer, he pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald and held it high, the gem sparkling in his palm."Chaos Control!" Slain and Sonic disappeared into a white light.

Amy leaned on a crumbling wall, panting.  
"SELF DESTRUCT COMMENCING IN 5 MINUTES."  
Her break ended and she pushed herself off of the wall with her foot. Shadow at this point was blacking out. Amy began to run again.  
"AH!" A large piece of debris fell in front of her, almost crushing her. She ran around it. Amy's mind was racing as she quickly glanced around her. The walls, ceiling, and floors were turning into rubble before her very eyes. She began to breath hard as Shadow seemed to get heavier and heavier. Amy began to slow down, almost tripping. She glanced down at the Ultimate Lifeform. He seemed so pained, almost like if he was suffering. He is suffering Amy thought to herself.  
That was her motivation. Shadow was suffering and she was the only one who could help him.  
Her eyes turned black, her quills got sharper, fangs bared. "I can't give up!" She pumped her legs to go faster, which soon became nothing but a pink and black blur. Amy felt herself grow light. She felt amazingly fast, like nothing before. A wall. A wall killed her joy. She growled, throwing Shadow over her shoulder. She put a hand on his back to keep him from falling and lashed out her free hand, summoning her Dark Pikko-Pikko Hammer. With a loud battle cry and a strong swing, the wall went down and she continued to run at her incredible speed.

Sunlight, Amy opened her eyes to sunlight. She was lying on the ground. Her first concern was Shadow. She searched for him, Amy found him lying next to her. Where was she? Amy looked around, they were outside of Sonic's home. In fact, they were just a foot away from it.  
"SELF DESTRUCT COMMENCING IN 2 MINUTES."  
Amy's eyes widened, she needed to get Shadow and herself away from there as soon as possible.  
She picked up Shadow once more Her arms ached, begging her to give them a rest from the great mass of Shadow's body.  
Despite the pain, she began to run away. She was almost out of the insane house when she ran into a major problem  
"Crap!" The black fence towered over her, mocking her. Amy was too tired to hull Shadow over that fence. She collapsed on the floor, watching in sadness as she had failed Shadow. She fainted from exhaustion.  
"NOW COMMENCING SELF DESTRUCT."  
With that, the immense house blew up blowing sky high. Raiden watched from a hill not too far away. She stared, not a word coming out of her mouth. She knew the two did not make it.  
'Sorry Amy and Shadow. I needed to help the team.' She looked down at her rings clamped onto her wrists, the same rings Shadow had given her when they were young and still developing on the ARK. They stood for a new found friendship and respect after so much bickering. The rings were originally his. They began to glow.  
Raiden's eyes widened. "That's impossible." She turned away from the rings and looked around the landscape desperately.  
There on the ground was Shadow the hedgehog and Amy Rose, coughing from the smoke. She rushed to their aid.  
"Shadow, Amy! H-How did you-","I-I found my Chaos Emerald.." Raiden sighed and frowned. She lightly punched Shadow on the arm."Don't scare me like that you idiot!" Raiden turned to Amy, she was unconscious.  
"We need to get you two to a hospital."Shadow grunted. Raiden laughed."Especially you!" She said while pointing at his chest. Raiden pulled out her own yellow Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controlled to Ronic Hospital Center.

Amy blinked her eyes open. She looked up. A white ceiling.  
"Am I dead?","Thankfully, no."Amy looked to her right to see Raiden sitting across from her along with Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Tails, who had a bandage around his head.  
"S-Shadow, where is he?!" Amy started to sit up but Raiden lightly pushed her back down."Don't worry, he's in a different room.","How is he?!"Raiden sighed."He's on life support, but the doctors say he might pull through."Amy's face grew pale.  
"NO! I-I NEED TO SEE HIM!" Her eyes began to water. She sat up quickly but soon regretted it. She felt dizzy? She didn't care. All she cared about right now was Shadow. She jumped off of the white bed and ran out the doors. Rouge stepped forwards to stop her but was stopped by Raiden instead.  
"Let her go, it's the least she deserves."

Amy barged through the many doors, coming across different patients. Different patients that weren't Shadow. Amy saw a nurse up ahead and charged at her, her white paper hospital gown flying wildly. She caught the nurse by surprise as she held onto her shirt. Amy picked the nurse up a good few inches off the ground while growling.  
"Shadow the hedgehog, what is his room number?!","T-Three twenty-eight!" Amy dropped the poor nurse onto the floor like nothing and sprinted down the corridors. She found the room and flung the door open.

Shadow was asleep, eyes closed. Her heart pounded in fear. She walked towards him.

"S-Shadow?" He opened his eyes half-way slowly. He looked so relieved. Shadow stretched out an arm like a child trying to reach for something out of their grasp. Amy grasped his hand, coming closer to him."Shadow..." She observed him, there was a bandade wrapped around his chest several times. She studied his eyes. They looked so weak and tired. Tears went down her eyes.  
"A-Amy, don't cry. I'm fine.","H-How did we get out alive?"Shadow smirked weakly at her confusion.  
"When you passed out, I found my Chaos Emerald on the floor. I dropped it when I was fighting the SWAT-bots in the front. Amy was still in shock at Shadow's poor appearance. "How do you feel?","I... I've felt better." Shadow closed his eyes in shame for being so weak, but for some reason he had no problem showing it to Amy.  
He opened his eyes again. Amy was staring at him. Their eyes met. Gleaming hot pink met bright crimson red.  
It was quiet for a while, neither one of them moved. Slowly, Shadow inched closer and so did Amy. They were only a few centimeters apart now. Oh so passionately, their lips locked for a gentle sweet kiss. Shadow was surprised that his body wasn't listening to him to stop. In a way it felt so wrong, but so right. Shadow couldn't stop thinking, ruining the moment.  
Amy pulled away feeling he had stopped kissing back. She was dazed, but quickly got a grasp of reality. Her eyes widened in shock. She stumbled back slightly.  
"O-Oh my God! I-I'm so sorry!" Shadow was speechless. He didn't know what to say to what had happened, he just stared.  
Amy turned to leave. She ran out the door, leaving Shadow behind. Shadow was still in shock. A memory from the ARK was coming back to him

Little Shadow and little Raiden were sitting side-by-side with Maria, looking out of the large glass that faced Earth. Maria smiled. Shadow saw her smiling, he was confused. "Maria?" Maria looked at Shadow's big crimson eyes."Yes Shadow?"  
"Why are you happy?" Raiden leaned forward to look at Shadow. Maria giggled.  
"I was just thinking about being on Earth and falling in love." Now both small hedgehogs were confused.  
"What's love?" Raiden asked. Maria smiled again feeling excited to explain to the two the wonderful feeling of love.  
"Well, love is when you like someone very much." Both young hedgehogs smiled and simultaneously spoke.  
"We love you Maria!" Maria blushed while laughing quietly."No sillies, I meant a different love The love we share is family love, where we all care for each other no matter what."  
The puzzlement came back to the two. Maria explained,"The love that I'm talking about is the type when you meet someone that you want to be with forever. When you just want to hug them and kiss them and hold them."  
Shadow's face turned into on of disgust."Kissing? Yuck!" Raiden frowned."That's not very nice Shadow!","It's gross!","No it's not!","Would you kiss someone?","N-No, but it's mean to the people who do!"  
Maria laughed again at their bickering, they would never stop. "Well, I guess there's no real way to explain it, but don't worry, you'll know what love is when we go to Earth. And Maybe, we all will find the love of our lives." Maria said while hugging the two which both gladly hugged back.

The memory ended. "Could this be love?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
